


По праву пользования

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Северус Снейп оставил Гарри Поттеру кое-что очень, очень странное.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine-tenths of the Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465975) by [AuctaSinistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctaSinistra/pseuds/AuctaSinistra). 



> *Оригинальное название, «Nine-tenth of the law» — отсылка к выражению «Possession is nine-tenth of the law» (дословно, «Владение — это девять десятых [частей] права»). Его смысл сводится к тому, что право собственности намного легче доказать/получить тому, кто данной собственностью пользуется.

В итоге Гермиона отправилась одна. Рон упорно отказывался поверить, что речь действительно может идти о чём-то серьёзном (хотя и попросил рассказать ему потом, как всё прошло). Все остальные считали, что вмешиваться в ссору влюблённой парочки — не их дело. Все были уверены, что это не более, чем обычная ссора.

Джинни выразилась предельно ясно.

* * *

— Я туда больше не вернусь. Ни за что.

Одной прохладной летней ночью она появилась на пороге лондонской квартиры Гермионы: бледная, заплаканная, сотрясаемая крупной дрожью и выглядящая совершенно растерянной. Гермиона поспешила усадить её на кухне с чашкой чая, пытаясь успокоить какими-то общими фразами и жестами, взятыми из книг, пока Джинни придёт в себя в достаточной мере для того, чтобы толком всё объяснить.

Джинни не нужно было уточнять, что «это всё Гарри». Несмотря на регулярное общение, они с Гермионой не были близкими подругами. Единственным, что их объединяло, были Гарри с Роном — и Рон сейчас крепко спал в спальне, как всегда совершенно вымотавшийся после долгого дня аврорской учёбы в Министерстве.

— Знаешь, сначала он просто был немного отстранённым, — начала Джинни, глядя на Гермиону, словно ожидая от неё подтверждения.

Гермиона кивнула. Сразу после войны все они какое-то время пребывали в некотором шоке: двигаясь, словно в тумане, подбирая те или иные осколки своей раздробленной жизни, медленно приближаясь друг к другу, постепенно начиная заново думать, чувствовать и заглядывать в будущее.

В течение первых нескольких недель Гарри оставался в Хогвартсе, подальше от любопытных глаз. И о нём то и дело говорили, восстанавливая разрушенные комнаты и потихоньку расчищая замок от обломков, тел и самых тяжёлых воспоминаний.

Позже, когда восстановительные работы закончились и им нужно было взглянуть в лицо действительности и решить, как жить дальше, Гарри купил себе домик на самом краю озера и перебрался туда, унося из Хогвартса одинокий сундук, хранивший все его нехитрые пожитки.

Он не отказывался кому-либо помочь. Просто как-то так получилось, что никто не обращался к нему за помощью.

Когда Гермиона заговорила об этом с Роном, тот ненадолго задумался, а после пожал плечами:

— Ну, он уже сделал всё самое сложное. Чего ещё вы от него хотите?

— Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся к нам, — ответила тогда Гермиона.

— Он вернётся.

Для Рона это был абсолютно непреложный и само собой разумеющийся факт, так что пытаться продолжать этот разговор было бессмысленно.

Солнечным летним утром Гермиона с Джинни спустились к домику у озера. Гарри встретил их с улыбкой: приветливой, но какой-то отстранённой, почти как у Дамблдора в своё время. Джинни бросилась к Гарри в объятия, чуть не сбив его при этом с ног, и он послушно её обнял. А когда Гермиона спросила, всё ли у него в порядке, только пожал плечами:

— Конечно. Просто я много о чём думаю.

Гермиона ушла (всё ещё обеспокоенная, но озабоченная слишком многими другими вещами, с которыми нужно было разобраться), а Джинни осталась с Гарри.

* * *

— Я знаю, что он переживал из-за Снейпа, — сдавленно продолжила Джинни, не слишком успешно пытаясь изобразить понимание. — Он о нём говорил… Ну, точнее, не говорил. Время от времени я пыталась спросить, как он — ну, знаешь, чем он хотел бы сегодня заняться, или голоден ли он, или хочет ли выйти прогуляться. А он вместо этого отвечал какой-то странной фразой о Снейпе.

— Например? — уточнила Гермиона.

Джинни лишь устало дёрнула плечом.

— Да разве я помню? Кому вообще есть дело до Снейпа?! Что-то о том, что Снейп в итоге оказался героем, или что его никто никогда не понимал.

«То есть правду», — подумала Гермиона, но вслух ничего не сказала: сейчас это было совершенно бесполезно.

— А потом… через какое-то время он стал ужасно молчаливым и перестал нормально спать. По ночам он вставал и смотрел на озеро, на горы, на Хогвартс. Всю ночь. Потом он начал выбираться на прогулки в Запретный Лес. Он возвращался домой по колено в грязи, с охапками каких-то растений, корней и совершенно отвратительно пахнущих вещей, тащил их на кухню, и… — Джинни покачала головой от своих воспоминаний, — и он… начал варить зелья. Зелья! — повторила она таким тоном, словно речь шла об убийствах. — Он варил и разливал что-то по бутылкам, а на следующий день спрашивал меня, что это, и почему это я начала втихаря от него готовить зелья.

Её губы задрожали.

— И он не верил, когда я объясняла, что он сделал их сам. Он начинал на меня злиться.

— Он... — Гермиона попыталась как можно осторожнее сформулировать свой вопрос, боясь собственной реакции едва ли не больше, чем реакции Джинни. — Когда-нибудь бывало такое, чтобы он тебя ударил?.. Или...

— Нет, — Джинни твёрдо покачала головой, отчего её волосы взметнулись рыжим вихрем. — Ничего такого. Поначалу. Он просто… варил всё это, а после ничего не помнил. А затем ненадолго становился самим собой, только каким-то усталым и отстранённым, а потом… всё повторялось снова и снова. А как-то ночью он начал дёргаться и метаться, ему явно снился какой-то кошмар… Он начал так странно хрипеть, словно задыхался… Я его тогда растолкала, чтобы разбудить, и позвала по имени.

Джинни крепко зажмурилась.

— А он проснулся, взглянул прямо на меня и ответил: «Это не я». А потом он проснулся по-настоящему. И он был… напуган. Ужасно напуган. Он смотрел на меня так, словно видел меня впервые за несколько дней, затем назвал по имени и обнял. Я сказала, чтобы он пошёл в Святого Мунго, и он согласился. И мы снова легли спать.

Джинни устремила невидящий взгляд куда-то в стену и на какое-то мгновение Гермиона осознала, насколько ей на самом деле было тяжело за всем этим напускным спокойствием.

— Утром я попыталась отправить его в Святого Мунго. А он покосился на меня так, как будто я сошла с ума. Как будто этого ночного разговора никогда и не было. Как будто… как будто он меня ненавидел. Он пошёл на кухню и начал что-то готовить в большом чане с… понятия не имею, с чем: с какой-то мерзкой красной жижей, которую он начал варить предыдущим вечером. Я отправилась следом за ним. Я его умоляла. Я сказала… я сказала, что с ним творится что-то странное, — её голос задрожал. — Я сказала, что люблю его и хочу ему помочь. Я просто не знала, что ещё можно было сделать. А он на меня накричал. Он швырнул в меня черпак и заорал, чтобы я убиралась.

— Джин… — начала было Гермиона, — я уверена, что он не имел в виду...

Джинни зло рассмеялась.

— Он сказал: «Пошла к чёрту. Убирайся из моей жизни и больше не возвращайся».

— С ним творится что-то очень, очень неправильное, — пробормотала Гермиона, начав кружить по кухне, пытаясь думать, пытаясь понять, в чём же дело и как можно всё исправить.

Джинни зябко себя обняла и её тонкие пальцы побелели от напряжения.

— Если он не хочет моей помощи, я не вижу, чем я могла бы ему помочь.

Гермиона остановилась и перевела взгляд на неё: маленькую и бледную, с усталыми тёмными кругами под глазами.

— Ты уже помогаешь, — убежденно сказала она. — Мы выясним, что с ним творится. Я выясню.

Затем она переключилась на более насущную проблему.

— Хочешь у нас переночевать? Я могу...

Джинни покачала головой.

— Нет. Я отправлюсь в Нору. Так будет… — она замолчала и закрыла глаза. Затем открыла их снова. — Дай мне знать, если… будут новости. — Она устремила на Гермиону подозрительно блестящие глаза. — Если ему… понадобится моя помощь. Если он будет меня звать.

Гермиона вернулась на диван и заключила Джинни в объятия. Скованно, неловко… Её мысли уже устремились к Гарри и к тому, что же могло с ним приключиться.

* * *

Гермиона осторожно взобралась по извилистой дорожке, выложенной из старых камней, со странной тревогой обратив внимание на вскопанную землю по обеим сторонам дорожки. Там, где раньше колосились буйные дикие заросли, теперь были аккуратные ровные грядки со свежепосаженными целебными травами и цветами. Гарри никогда не интересовался садоводством, да и Джинни не упоминала ничего подобного.

Гермиона постучала в обветшалую дверь. Сначала робко, потом сильнее. Затем она подёргала за ручку: дверь оказалась незапертой, так что она шагнула внутрь. В доме клубился какой-то едко пахнущий дым и слышались звуки неравномерного звяканья металла о металл.

— Гарри! — позвала Гермиона и тут же закашлялась. — Это я!

В доме было довольно чисто (должно быть, благодаря Джинни), но на каждой плоской поверхности высились стопки книг: иногда всего нескольких, а иногда — целые башни, достигающие потолка. В углу дивана виднелось несколько свёрнутых свитков, а на ковре, страницами вниз, лежал большой раскрытый фолиант в коричневом кожаном переплёте. Рядом была подушка, словно Гарри сидел здесь на полу и читал.

Гермиона покосилась в сторону кухни: оттуда медленно текли струйки серого пара, пахнущего луком и постиранным бельём. Она понятия не имела, что это могло значить.

— Гарри?

— Я здесь!

Гермиона пробралась сквозь очередные залежи книг на полу и шагнула в кухню.

Гарри склонился над огромным котлом, держа в руке длинный железный черпак. Сильными уверенными движениями он помешивал содержимое котла, отчего его свободная чёрная одежда развевалась и громко хлопала.

— Что ты… — начала было Гермиона, но тут же осеклась, почувствовав себя глупо: что Гарри делал, было очевидно. Другое дело (и совершенная загадка) — почему.

Гарри повернулся, смерив её хмурым взглядом, и сердце Гермионы прыгнуло куда-то к горлу: перед ней стоял незнакомец.

Его волосы, заметно более длинные и нечёсанные, чем ей помнилось, свисали вокруг раскрасневшегося от пара лица. Влажные чёрные пряди оплетали шею, словно какие-то ядовитые щупальца. Джинни говорила, что Гарри выглядел усталым и отстранённым, но его тяжёлый пронзительный взгляд за считанные секунды заставил Гермиону ощутить себя сперва совершенно здесь лишней, а затем — просто… несуществующей.

— Ну? — требовательно спросил Гарри. — Чего тебе? Я занят.

— Га-Гарри?.. — Гермиона снова ощутила себя глупо, но он так изменился… Его тело выглядело таким напряжённым и скованным, а лицо — таким хмурым, и злым, и старым...

— Чего тебе?

Даже его голос звучал иначе: глубже и с резкими жёсткими нотками.

— Я… пришла взглянуть, как ты. Узнать, всё ли у тебя в порядке, — Гермиона сделала нервный шажок вперёд, но Гарри предостерегающе вскинул ладонь.

— Ты прекрасно можешь всё увидеть и оттуда. А теперь, когда ты на всё посмотрела, дверь там.

— Гарри! — машинально возмутилась она. — Да что с тобой?!

Гарри выпрямился и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Его рука крепко сжимала тяжёлый черпак, и у Гермионы вдруг сердце ушло в пятки.

— Хочешь знать, что со мной не так? — Гарри замолчал, но Гермиона не могла вымолвить ни слова. Впрочем, похоже, Гарри сделал эту паузу лишь для того, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, а не потому, что и в самом деле ожидал от неё какого-то ответа. — Я тебе скажу, что со мной не так. Мне досаждают глупые плаксивые девицы, которые постоянно вертятся вокруг, мешая моей работе и сну, постоянно докучают какими-то расспросами, постоянно, — его голос понизился до свистящего шёпота, — хотят узнать, что со мной не так.

Он поднял черпак — и Гермиона, дрожа, отшатнулась, чувствуя себя больной от одной только мысли, что он может её ударить, — но тут же замер. Совершенно оцепенев, кажется, даже перестав дышать, Гарри вдруг как-то поник и съёжился, ссутулив плечи, стиснув кулаки и опустив голову, так что всё, что Гермионе было видно — это его спутанные чёрные волосы.

Затем его прошила дрожь: резкая жёсткая судорога по всему телу.

Гермиона машинально бросилась к нему, протягивая руки.

— Гарри...

Гарри сбросил её ладонь и вскинул голову. Его лицо совсем раскраснелось от жара и бушующих эмоций. Даже сквозь туман испарений, застилающий комнату, было видно, что его глаза горели неприкрытой ненавистью. Гарри отбросил черпак и выхватил свою палочку быстрее, чем черпак успел упасть на пол.

— Ну, теперь ты наконец уберёшься, или мне нужно выкурить тебя отсюда проклятием?!

Гермиона даже не осознала, что начала пятиться назад, пока не упёрлась спиной во входную дверь. Наполовину повернувшись, она слепо зашарила пальцами в поисках ручки, не в силах оторвать глаза от сверлящего её гневным взглядом призрака Гарри.

— Гарри… — прошептала она. У неё из глаз полились слезы, но она наконец нашла ручку и распахнула дверь. — Я… я вернусь.

С этими словами она выскользнула из дома, повернулась и побежала прочь.

* * *

— Просто предоставь говорить мне, милая. У меня в этом большой опыт.

Мадам Помфри уверенно шагала к домику Гарри. Гермиона шла рядом, а чуть позади, словно пытаясь изобразить, что вообще он не с ними, плёлся Рон.

— Мы же даже не знаем, что с ним, — осторожно напомнила Гермиона.

Никто из целителей и колдоведьм в Святого Мунго не стал её даже слушать. Ну, точнее, они её выслушали. Но ничем не помогли. Им требовались более веские доказательства, чем слова двух молоденьких ведьм, утверждающих, будто Спаситель Волшебного Мира вдруг начал очень странно себя вести. В итоге Гермиона отправилась в Хогвартс и обратилась за помощью к мадам Помфри. Та выглядела ни капли не удивлённой.

— Что ж, если он не болен физически, то речь идёт о душевной травме, — слегка запыхавшись, ответила Поппи. — Бедному ребёнку пришлось столько всего пережить!.. Рано или поздно это просто обязано было на нём сказаться.

— Но почему он так странно из-за этого выглядит? Таким… — Гермиона замолчала, осознав, как дико прозвучали бы её слова.

«Таким чужим и незнакомым. Его совсем не узнать».

— Психический стресс очень часто сильно сказывается внешне, — объяснила мадам Помфри. Её голос звучал уверенно, но Гермиона не могла отделаться от предчувствия, что как только колдоведьма увидит Гарри своими глазами, то будет шокирована и удивлена точно так же, как это произошло с ней самой.

Поппи с явным любопытством покосилась на лекарственные грядки, а затем бойко постучала в дверь. Гермиона держалась чуть поодаль: ей было стыдно, но она просто не могла заставить себя подойти ближе. Рон стоял ещё дальше, служа молчаливым напоминанием о том, как трудно было вообще уговорить его сюда прийти. Как трудно было заставить его поверить, что речь может идти о какой-то действительно серьёзной проблеме. Если бы в глубине души Гермиона не понимала, что все они уже невыносимо устали от страха, опасности и смертей, то точно на него разозлилась бы, наверное, даже сочла бы его трусом.

«Я тоже не хочу, чтобы всё это оказалось правдой, — подумала она, мысленно повторяя свои собственные слова, выкрикнутые Рону прошлой ночью. — Но Гарри наш друг и мы не можем притворяться, будто всё в порядке».

* * *

Дверь распахнулась настежь, с глухим стуком ударившись о стену. На пороге никого не было. Рука Поппи ещё какую-то секунду висела в воздухе, прежде чем наконец опуститься.

Из глубины дома послышался голос, о котором два дня назад Гермиона просто не поверила бы, что он может принадлежать Гарри: хриплый, резкий и полный плохо сдерживаемого раздражения.

— Меня хоть когда-нибудь оставят наконец в покое? — это звучало скорее обвинением, чем вопросом.

Бросив взволнованный взгляд на Гермиону, мадам Помфри шагнула в дом.

Гарри стоял в гостиной. Зажав под мышкой какую-то толстую книгу, он неловко удерживал в руках большой развёрнутый свиток. Услышав шаги, Гарри опустил свиток и хмуро покосился на них через плечо. Гермиона заметила, что он так и не переоделся со сна: хотя на часах было уже больше девяти, Гарри был босым и одетым в серую ночную рубашку. Его лицо выглядело мрачным, а под глазами залегли усталые тени, но его голос звучал по-прежнему твёрдо.

— Ну? Что вам нужно?

Рон со свистом втянул воздух, а мадам Помфри шагнула вперёд.

— Гарри, дорогой, мы… Твои друзья беспокоились, что…

— Возможно, — процедил Гарри, негромко, но веско, с тяжелой неотвратимостью гильотины, — моим друзьям стоило бы обеспокоиться своими собственными делами и прекратить наконец лезть в мои.

Убрав с пергамента одну руку, Гарри свернул его обратно в аккуратный свиток и бережно уложил на каминную полку вместе со своей книгой.

— Охренеть!.. — прошипел Рон. — Это не Гарри!!

— А теперь, — Гарри снова повернулся к ним и на этот раз у него в руках была волшебная палочка, — будьте так любезны уйти и оставить в меня покое.

Гермиона с ужасом поняла, что он даже не выглядел разозлённым. В его взгляде сквозило… пренебрежение. Раздражение из-за каких-то досадных мелких помех.

— Гарри… — начала было Гермиона, шагнув к нему. Она даже не знала толком, что собиралась сказать, но внимание Гарри переключилось на неё. Затем Гермиона почувствовала какое-то движение у себя за спиной и резко обернулась.

Мадам Помфри уже держала в руках собственную волшебную палочку.

— Дефервесцеро, — прошептала колдоведьма, взмахнув кистью.

Гарри покачнулся… Его глаза закатились и он неловко, боком, рухнул на стоящий рядом диван. Его пальцы разжались и волшебная палочка со стуком покатилась по полу.

Поппи издала глубокий шумный вздох.

— Ну что ж, а теперь взглянём на него поближе...

Гермиона проскользнула мимо неё, рассматривая Гарри с головы до ног. Вблизи его лицо выглядело ужасно усталым, тело — слишком худым, а пальцы были сплошь покрыты царапинами, пятнами и порезами. Гермиона подняла с пола волшебную палочку Гарри: та оказалась неестественно горячей.

Мадам Помфри провела над Гарри палочкой, накладывая диагностические чары.

— Он выглядит просто ужасно, — сдавленно прошептал Рон.

Поппи склонила голову к плечу.

— Я не могу… — слегка нахмурившись, она снова провела над Гарри палочкой, на этот раз медленнее, шепча новое заклинание.

— В чём дело? — забеспокоилась Гермиона.

— Непохоже, чтобы… На нём нет никаких следов физического или магического заболевания. Никаких проклятий, сглазов, ядов, последствий контакта с Тёмными артефактами… У Гарри небольшой недобор веса и лёгкое обезвоживание, но кроме этого я не нахожу никаких отклонений, — поджав губы, колдоведьма прижала ладонь ко лбу Гарри и пробормотала очередное заклинание.

Какое-то мгновение ничего не происходило, а затем Гарри пошевелился и медленно распахнул глаза.

— Мистер Поттер, — осторожно позвала Поппи. Гарри посмотрел на неё. — Вы можете сесть?

Колдоведьма убрала ладонь и Гарри с явным усилием приподнялся, чтобы принять более-менее сидячее положение. Удивлённо моргая, он уставился сперва на Поппи, затем на Гермиону, а после на Рона. В его взгляде больше не было раздражения или злости, но не было и какой-либо приветливости, теплоты, или хотя бы узнавания.

Затем он вздрогнул.

— Где моя палочка?..

— Здесь, — отозвалась Гермиона, помахав палочкой, но не делая никаких попыток вернуть её Гарри. — С ней всё в порядке.

Гарри какое-то время отсутствующе смотрел на свою палочку, тоже не пытаясь её взять. Гермиона немного расслабилась.

— Гарри?

— Вы все здесь… — заметил Гарри.

Гермиона, Рон и мадам Помфри переглянулись. Никто из них понятия не имел, что Гарри хотел этим сказать.

— Да, — наконец ответила Поппи, присаживаясь на край дивана. — Мы… о вас беспокоились, мистер Поттер. Вам… вам было нехорошо.

Его взгляд сверлил в полу невидимые дыры, а руки безвольно повисли на коленях.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — деревянным голосом ответил Гарри. — Просто… он у меня внутри.

* * *

— Ну ни хрена ж себе! — выдохнул Рон. — Как такое вообще могло произойти?

Гермиона с Гарри синхронно покачали головами.

Похозяйничав в ужасно захламлённой кухне, Гермиона заварила всем чай. Гарри по-прежнему сидел, неловко скрючившись на диване. Он едва пошевелился, чтобы взять у неё чашку.

Когда все наконец уселись, Гермиона обратила внимание, что они с Роном и мадам Помфри образовали своего рода полукруг, словно пытаясь защитить Гарри от чего-то злого. К сожалению, было непохоже, чтобы это могло хоть как-то помочь в их нынешней ситуации.

— Я никогда не видела ничего подобного за все мои годы в качестве колдомедика, — сказала мадам Помфри. Помолчав, она покосилась на троицу гриффиндорцев, похоже, только сейчас вспомнив, сколько всего они успели пережить, и сообразив, что они давно уже не являются невинными детьми, которых могли бы шокировать её следующие слова. — Боюсь, что речь идёт о довольно Тёмной магии.

— А мы-то думали, что всё уже закончилось, — вздохнул Рон. — Мы-то думали, что наконец разделались с Сами-Знаете-Кем навсегда.

Рон скривился (явно пытаясь выглядеть стойко и гордо, подумала Гермиона. Правда, вместо этого он больше напоминал обиженного ребёнка).

— Не переживай, дружище. Мы найдём способ вытащить из тебя змеелицего ублюдка и уничтожить его раз и навсегда!

Гарри тут же вскинул голову, устремив на Рона гневный взгляд. От резкого движения чашка с чаем дёрнулась у него в руке, так что немного жидкости выплеснулось ему на колени. Гарри даже не обратил на это внимания, хотя горячий чай наверняка должен был обжечь его кожу сквозь тонкую ткань ночной рубашки.

Поппи фыркнула.

— Это не Волдеморт, Рон, — сказала Гермиона, в глубине души недоумевая, почему после стольких лет знакомства с Роном Уизли её по-прежнему удивляла необходимость объяснять ему нечто очевидное. — Это Снейп.


	2. Глава 2

У Гарри раскалывалась голова. Ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы все они просто ушли. Наконец-то замолчали и ушли.

Затем он вспомнил, почему его «гости» здесь оказались — и его окатила волна холодного страха. Они не могли просто уйти. Гарри нужна была помощь. Он не знал, что с ним произошло — он вообще толком не осознавал, что с ним произошло что-то неладное — и эта мысль чертовски пугала.

Последние несколько недель… Гарри даже не мог сказать, что они прошли, словно в тумане. Всё было ещё хуже. Он просто не обращал на них внимания. Если задуматься, он ни на что не обращал внимания. Финальная битва со всей её жестокостью, и смертями, и невероятными открытиями настолько его потрясла, что он чувствовал себя даже не шокированным — потерянным. Краем сознания Гарри помнил, что принимал какие-то решения, что сознательно дистанцировался от всего мало-мальски значимого: как физически, так и психологически. Должно быть, именно поэтому он даже не обеспокоился тем, что воспринимал последние недели совершенно отрешённо, будто бы в полусне.

Или… возможно, всё дело было в Снейпе. Снейп, мерзавец, потихоньку брал над ним контроль. Он использовал Гарри… Хотя, вообще-то, эта мысль не вызывала у Гарри настоящего гнева или злости. Он не верил, что Снейп мог проделывать что-то подобное сознательно. Чёрт, да Гарри вообще с трудом верил, что вся эта невероятная ситуация не была результатом безумных игр его воображения.

«Какой шикарный выбор: я или сошёл с ума, или делю своё тело и сознание с Северусом Снейпом…»

Гарри поёжился.

— Друг, ты как? В порядке? — встревоженно спросил Рон.

Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку и слегка приподнял чашку с чаем, пытаясь продемонстрировать, что да, с ним всё в порядке, он просто пьёт чай. В ночной рубашке. Гарри никогда в жизни не носил ночных рубашек. И его ночная рубашка была серой. Серой... У Гарри по позвоночнику словно поползли ледяные пальцы, и он поспешно сделал большой глоток чая.

— Должно быть, он сделал это прямо перед своей смертью.

Гарри тихо покачал головой. Говоря о людях, которых они потеряли на войне, все всегда делали короткую уважительную паузу перед словами «смерть» или «умер». Говоря обо всех, кроме Снейпа. Но Снейпа ведь никто и не потерял, не так ли? Его просто некому было потерять, потому что у него никого не было. Снейп просто умер.

— Намеренно? — уточнил Рон.

Гермиона покосилась на Гарри.

— У меня просто в голове не укладывается, как он мог захотеть, чтобы его душу носил в себе никто иной, как Гарри, — продолжил Рон, и Гарри поневоле улыбнулся.

— Рон!

— Он прав, — сказал Гарри. — Не думаю, что он сделал это специально. Он просто хотел отдать мне… некоторые воспоминания. И, должно быть, эта связь, учитывая, насколько близко он был… — у Гарри болезненно сжалось горло и он удивлённо замолчал. Это у него перехватывало дыхание от мыслей об умирающем Снейпе, или это Снейп снова перенимал над ним контроль? Сейчас Гарри не чувствовал у себя в мозгу присутствия чужого сознания, но...

— Вполне возможно, — отозвалась мадам Помфри. — Вполне возможно, что в момент его смерти эта связь вытолкнула его дух в ближайшее живое существо.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Я поищу, что удастся найти об этом в книгах.

Мадам Помфри задумчиво взглянула на неё, словно определяя для себя, сможет ли Гермиона справиться с подобной задачей.

— Я бы посоветовала связаться с Эразмом Спуксом, это самый известный эксперт в данной области, — наконец сказала она. — Ещё можно было бы обратиться к мистеру Клубу из Варшавы или к профессору Слибберсоусу. Но в вопросах, связанных с одержимостью...

— Я не одержим! — не выдержал Гарри, но тут же замолчал.

— Я подберу подходящие Успокаивающие зелья, — продолжила Поппи.

— Успокаивающие зелья? Зачем? — недоумённо спросил Гарри.

— Гарри, — несколько неуверенно произнесла Гермиона, — ты… похоже, ты впервые стал самим собой с тех пор, как… впервые за долгое время. И это произошло только после того, как мадам Помфри наложила на тебя Успокаивающие чары. Очень может быть, что Успокаивающие зелья будут наилучшим способом, чтобы… чтобы не дать профессору Снейпу… э-э… — она беспомощно взмахнула руками, явно не в силах сформулировать свою мысль вслух.

— Чтобы успешно его подавить, — объяснила мадам Помфри. — Существует ряд зелий, которые…

— Я сам!.. — рявкнул было Гарри, но немедленно осёкся, в ужасе вскочив с дивана. Он чуть было не сказал «Я сам могу их сварить». Он чуть было не сказал нечто такое, что ему и в голову бы не пришло. Нечто такое, что мог бы сказать Снейп.

Гарри заметался по комнате, лавируя между стопками книг и пергаментов, предметами мебели и своими гостями (продолжающими нервно за ним наблюдать).

— Ладно, — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя отвратительную свинцовую тяжесть в желудке. — Пусть будут Успокивающие зелья.

— Я сварю для тебя партию чего-то помягче и сегодня же пришлю тебе совой, — сказала Поппи.

— В качестве временной меры это всё, конечно, здорово, но есть ли способ всё это исправить? — спросил Рон. — В смысле, вытащить Снейпа из Гарри?

— Это вопрос для Эразма Спукса, — ответила мадам Помфри. — Насколько мне известно, он сейчас находится на конференции в Праге.

— А мы можем связаться с ним по каминной сети? — попросила Гермиона. — Сова будет лететь как минимум несколько дней.

Поппи задумалась.

— Конференция проходит в институте Вилларда… У Хогварса есть с ним каминное соединение.

Она поднялась, давая понять, что на этом их визит окончен. Гермиона тоже встала.

— Друг, ты в порядке? — снова спросил Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Угу.

— Ты просто не… В смысле, ты так спокойно всё это воспринял. Я думал, ты будешь вне себя, когда узнаешь, что с тобой сделала эта старая летучая мышь.

Гарри устремил на Рона долгий взгляд, хотя едва ли видел его по-настоящему. Слова «Да я особенно не возражаю» и «Всё это не так уж плохо», тут же пришедшие Гарри на ум, были равноценны открытому признанию собственного сумасшествия.

— Я… не думаю, что он это сделал специально, — наконец ответил Гарри.

В ответ Рон лишь скривился.

— Иди уже, — добавил Гарри, поскольку Рон не торопился последовать за Поппи и Гермионой, да и тем явно не требовалась его помощь, чтобы связаться со своими экспертами по каминной сети. — Со мной всё будет нормально. Я просто… подожду.

Рон криво усмехнулся.

— Ты только постарайся не превращаться обратно в Снейпа, хорошо?

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Постараюсь.

  
* * *  
Эразм Спукс* (*spook — призрак, привидение) соответствовал своему имени больше, чем кто-либо, кого Гарри знал. Это был худой и бледный старик, двигающийся и разговаривающий так медленно, что казалось, будто ещё один вздох, ещё одно последнее движение — и он окончательно покинет мир живых и отлетит в мир призраков.

— Крайне, крайне любопытно, — прошелестел он своим тихим голосом. — Я читал о теории подобных случайных перемещений, но, как вы наверняка догадываетесь, обстоятельства, при которых это может произойти, практически исключали возможность когда-нибудь столкнуться с этим явлением наяву.

Эразм Спукс сидел напротив Гарри и периодически бросал на него быстрые изучающие взгляды поверх сомкнутых кончиков своих пальцев.

— Спасибо, — кивнул старик, когда Гермиона принесла ему чашку с чаем.

— Но это явление ведь обратимо? — тут же уточнила Гермиона.

— О, да. В теории, это должно быть довольно просто. В конце концов, души не привыкли делить свою телесную оболочку с кем-нибудь ещё — для них это просто неестественно.

Гарри неожиданно для себя самого издал короткий смешок. «Это что, Снейп? Или я сам?»

— Они и сами стремятся освободиться, — продолжал Спукс. — И это совсем несложное заклинание...

Гарри взял у Гермионы чашку со своим чаем и подождал, пока девушка тоже присядет. Затем он откашлялся.

— Гермиона, мистер Спукс, я должен попросить у вас прощения. Боюсь, я зря заставил вас проделать весь этот путь. Я долго обо всём этом думал… и я просто не могу на это пойти.

— Что?!

— Гермиона… он… я не могу его просто удалить, словно какую-то раковую опухоль. Он… он же снова живёт, в некотором роде. Я не могу его убить.

У Гермионы в глазах полыхнула тревога.

— Но ты должен, Гарри. Это вредит твоему физическому здоровью. И я боюсь даже подумать о том, как это сказывается на тебе психически!

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Гарри, — её голос сделался более жёстким, — ты же пьёшь зелья мадам Помфри?

— Это не Снейп! — рявкнул Гарри. — Это я, это мои собственные мысли. Но я не могу на это пойти.

— Вам… необязательно выпускать дух профессора Снейпа просто в воздух, — заметил Спукс. — Вы можете воспользоваться арканимой.

— Арка… чем? — Гермиона спросила первой. Её беспокойство за Гарри отошло на второй план, вытесненное научным любопытством.

— Арканимой. Это магический контейнер, созданный специально для таких целей.

— Для таких целей?! — переспросил Гарри. — Кто-то такое уже проделывал? Сознательно??

Лицо мистера Спукса приобрело осторожно-бесстрастное выражение.

— Некоторые всё ещё считают это Тёмной магией, но… это позволило бы сохранить… душу профессора Снейпа.

Гермиона ожесточённо затрясла головой.

— Нет, Гарри. Это не выход.

Гарри подался вперёд.

— Я и не знал, что нечто подобное возможно. В смысле… это законно? Как это вообще происходит?

— С точки зрения закона, это… не запрещено, — признал Спукс. — Скорее всего, просто потому, что данную процедуру не проводили в течение целых столетий. Но это заклинание очень редко использовали с… благими целями. Так что, если вы всё же решитесь к нему прибегнуть, я бы посоветовал особенно об этом не распространяться.

— Гарри! — не выдержала Гермиона. — Это просто неправильно. Его тело… его больше нет…

— Вот именно, — со значением ответил Гарри, но Гермиона пропустила его слова мимо ушей.

Тело Снейпа исчезло. После всей суматохи сражений многие тела так и не смогли найти, и в случае Снейпа мало кого заботило, что с ним произошло. Имя Снейпа, вместе с несколькими другими, в итоге высекли на мемориальном обелиске, установленном перед замком Хогвартс. Гарри пытался спорить, что этого недостаточно, но так никогда и не смог подобрать нужные слова, чтобы высказать то, что он на самом деле думал: что Снейп (Северус Снейп!) заслуживал своего собственного памятника.

Как бы Гарри на этот счёт ни переживал, ему просто не удалось найти в себе силы, чтобы попытаться это изменить. Да и, по правде говоря, чтобы вообще что-нибудь делать: всё, что у Гарри всплывало в памяти о последних нескольких месяцах, это размытые образы того, как он ел, спал, куда-то шёл… Гарри перевёл взгляд на свою кухню, на свой сад, и поёжился. Возможно, у него почти не было ни на что сил, зато Снейп в его теле времени даром не терял.

— Его больше нет, — повторила Гермиона. — Его душу… нужно освободить. Отпустить в… куда там отправляются души после смерти.

Гарри решительно покачал головой, выражая единственную мысль, царившую у него в голове. «Нет».

— Нет, — сказал он вслух. — Я не стану его убивать.

— Да он и так уже мёртвый!

— Гермиона!

Она застыла, испуганная его тоном. Гарри немного подался вперёд, пристально глядя подруге в глаза.

— Он у меня внутри, — Гарри указал пальцем себе на грудь. — И он не мёртвый. Он… какая-то его часть по-прежнему живёт и я не могу её просто… выкорчевать. Я не могу.

Мистер Спукс выглядел совершенно невозмутимо.

— Арканимы довольно редки… и недешёвы.

— Это не важно, — отозвался Гарри, в то время как Гермиона продолжала мрачно качать головой. — Просто скажите, что я должен сделать.

  
* * *  
Несмотря на всё своё неодобрение, когда мистер Спукс обратился к Гермионе за помощью с чтением заклинания, она тут же согласилась. Гарри это откровенно разочаровало. Даже больше, чем походы по самым сомнительным лавкам Косого переулка в поисках арканимы, оказавшейся совершенно обычно выглядящей хрустальной сферой, без труда помещающейся к Гарри на ладонь. Единственным, что в ней было странного, это непривычно холодная поверхность.

Мистер Спукс уложил голого Гарри на кровати. Обеими ладонями Гарри прижимал к пупку арканиму, и уже через минуту его пальцы потеряли всякую чувствительность, окоченев от холода.

Гермионе Спукс вручил маленькую, но удивительно толстую книгу, и распорядился, чтобы девушка встала у подножья кровати, открыла нужную страницу и приготовилась подсказывать ему слова заклинания, если он вдруг собьётся. Затем мистер Спукс достал свою палочку и Гарри встревоженно покосился на Гермиону: вообще-то, ему было довольно некомфортно видеть её у своей постели, когда он лежал там голый.

Водя палочкой над арканимой, Спукс принялся размеренно читать заклинание. От сферы начали исходить волны холода, во все стороны растекающиеся у Гарри по коже. Он начал дрожать, а затем охнул от неожиданности, когда этот холод вдруг… утонул. Проник сквозь кожу дальше и глубже: в тело Гарри, в его мышцы, кости и внутренние органы, и это ощущалось так странно, леденяще и навязчиво, и… ох, Мерлин!..

— Он в порядке? — послышался шёпот Гермионы откуда-то очень, очень издалека.

Мистер Спукс строго на неё шикнул и продолжил произносить заклинание, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы Гермиона могла подсказать ему следующие слова (заклинание оказалось весьма длинным). Гарри колотила безудержная дрожь и пронизывали судороги, всё его тело беззвучно кричало «Вытащите это из меня! Вытащите!» Холод пробирал его до самых костей, а затем вдруг как-то полыхнул и пропал. У Гарри по телу снова побежали мурашки и, по мере того, как Спукс медленно дочитывал заклинание, он снова начинал чувствовать свои пальцы. Продолжающие прижимать к животу арканиму.

Которая была тёплой.

Гарри с некоторым трудом сел, и Гермиона целомудренно прикрыла нижнюю часть его тела одеялом. Гарри медленно поднёс сферу к глазам (мистер Спукс с Гермионой тоже подались вперёд, чтобы получше её рассмотреть). В некогда прозрачном шаре теперь что-то мерцало и клубилось. Жило.

— Получилось, — ликующе сказал мистер Спукс.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул, не уверенный, что «всё хорошо» было бы правдивым ответом. Шар скользнул у него в ладони, и Гарри обхватил его понадёжнее.

Спукс издал глубокий удовлетворённый вздох.

— Я бы хотел поблагодарить вас обоих за эту удивительную возможность. В моей специализации редко можно увидеть столь древнюю магию в действии, не говоря уже о том, чтобы напрямую поучаствовать в одном из подобных ритуалов.

— Вам спасибо, мистер Спукс, — ответила Гермиона. — Я до сих пор не уверена, что мы сделали правильный выбор, но и я, и Гарри искренне благодарны вам за помощь.

Услышав своё имя, Гарри поднял голову.

— О… Сейчас… Одну минутку… — осторожно вручив арканиму Гермионе, он встал с кровати, чтобы натянуть джинсы и свитер, прежде чем проводить своих гостей в гостиную.

Затем он торопливо отобрал шар назад (заработав от Гермионы несколько испуганный взгляд) и неуверенно продолжил:

— Я вам что-то… Мистер Спукс, я наверняка что-то вам должен за всё ваше потраченное время и помощь с этим ритуалом? — Гарри было ужасно неловко предлагать деньги известному учёному и волшебнику столь почтенного возраста.

К счастью, мистер Спукс лишь отмахнулся.

— Нет, нисколечко, мистер Поттер. Это была уникальная возможность, которая выпадает всего один раз в жизни, — он сделал ещё один глубокий довольный вздох. — И я чувствую себя... намного бодрее.

Он направился к двери.

— Не стесняйтесь ко мне обратиться, если у вас возникнут какие-то дополнительные вопросы на эту тему, — кивнув на прощание, мистер Спукс вышел, и Гарри не мог не заметить, что его походка действительно стала намного более живой и энергичной. Гарри даже пришла в голову странная мысль, что, по-видимому, некоторое количество Тёмной магии было очень даже полезно для… здоровья мистера Спукса.

Гарри медленно опустился на диван и уставился на клубящийся туман внутри хрустального шара: таинственный, живой, чем-то немного напоминающий Думосборы. Но арканима была такой маленькой… Неужели в ней действительно… находился весь Снейп?

Будто читая его мысли, Гермиона заговорила:

— Невероятно. Все мысли, воспоминания, эмоции… всё то метафизическое, что делает нас нами. Всё это — здесь, — она кивнула на хрустальную сферу.

Гарри не спускал с арканимы глаз, отчётливо ощущая на ладони её вес. Затем осторожно положил её на стол, но тут же схватил снова (а вдруг она упадёт?!) и устроил у себя на коленях, словно драконье яйцо, из которого должен был вот-вот вылупиться детёныш.

Гермиона покосилась на него взглядом МакГонагалл.

— Ну, теперь, когда у тебя арканима со Снейпом, что ты собираешься с ней делать?

«Заботиться о ней».

— Не знаю.

  
* * *  
Вечером Гарри поднялся на холм рядом с замком. Его целью был обелиск: тёмный каменный перст, указывающий в небо и исписанный именами погибших. Гарри замер, расфокусировано глядя на тройку змееобразных «С» ближе к самому концу списка.

Опустившись на колени, он прижал пальцы к холодным выгравированным буквам, крепко обхватив другой рукой арканиму в своём кармане: такую тёплую и реальную.

— Простите, — прошептал он. — Я не знал… Я никогда не знал, как будет правильно поступить — вот и на этот раз тоже… Простите меня, если я ошибся…

  
* * *  
Той же ночью начались сны.

Гарри отправился в постель, твёрдо намереваясь оставить арканиму в ящике своей прикроватной тумбочки — это было достаточно близко, чтобы можно было о ней не беспокоиться. Но как только он выпустил хрустальный шар из рук, тот покатился в угол пустого ящика с таким жалобным и одиноким звуком, что Гарри тут же вытащил его обратно, устроил у себя на коленях, словно потерянного щенка, и принялся размышлять, что же с ним теперь делать.

Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям. Вряд ли в его личных нервных расстройствах можно было винить Снейпа. Положив на тумбочку свою волшебную палочку, Гарри залез в постель и, накрыв арканиму ладонью, устроил её под подушкой.

Хрустальный шар помещался у Гарри в руке просто идеально. Кроме того, прикосновение к его тёплой и гладкой поверхности странным образом успокаивало, и Гарри довольно быстро уснул.

_Он стоял на коленях, держа в руке член Снейпа: тяжёлый, горячий и гладкий, почти как арканима, но живой и пульсирующий. Снейп смотрел прямо на него, и Гарри принялся ласкать его член своей ладонью. Немного нервно, но с энтузиазмом, отчаянно желая сделать всё, как надо, желая исправить… да в общем-то, всё. Снейп не отрывал от него взгляда, и Гарри взял этот горячий шелковистый член в рот — а затем чёрные глаза зажмурились от удовольствия, и Гарри прошила вспышка радости и восторга, искреннего наслаждения от понимания, что он сумел доставить удовольствие… и когда Снейп глухо застонал, этот звук тут же завибрировал у Гарри внизу живота и в его собственном члене..._

Гарри проснулся, яростно кончая. Он ощущал жар, и смятение, и отголоски опустошающего оргазма, заставляющего его придушенно всхлипывать от удовольствия.

— О-ох…

Дрожа от пережитого экстаза, медленно приходя в себя и восстанавливая сорванное дыхание, Гарри только через несколько мгновений понял, что продолжает ласково, словно партнёра после чудесного секса, гладить арканиму.

Он тут же отдёрнул ладонь.

— Люмос!

Убрав подушку, он уставился на хрустальный шар, лежащий в небольшом углублении, образовавшемся на постели. Арканима выглядела точно так же, как и раньше: точно те же загадочные и спокойные переливы серебристо-белого тумана.

«Это не Снейп. И не арканима. Это просто дурацкий «мокрый» сон, придурок. Просто забудь об этом».

Тихое «Аблуэро» уничтожило все следы его удовольствия, и Гарри снова заполз в тёплую постель, полный решимости не смущаться из-за того факта, что ему приснился эротический сон об очень мёртвом и очень неприятном мужчине.

Он тихо хмыкнул в подушку:

— Ты — ненормальный чудак, Поттер. Разве для тебя это новость? Нокс.

С тяжёлым вздохом опустившись на подушку, Гарри очень отчётливо осознавал, что его ужасно пустая ладонь, словно сама собой, медленно поползла к арканиме. Только когда его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг хрустального шара, Гарри смог достаточно успокоиться для того, чтобы уснуть.

  
* * *  
В последующие дни Гарри то и дело ловил себя на том, что он начал, будто случайно, прибираться. Он делал себе сэндвич или чашку чая, и в его свободной руке каким-то образом оказывались одна или две книги, или свиток, или конспекты и письма, которые он успел собрать (и откуда только?), пока его телом распоряжался Снейп. Гарри аккуратно уменьшал и складывал всё это добро в углы, на полки и на столы. Куда угодно, только чтобы его дом перестал выглядеть так… безумно.

После некоторых размышлений он навестил мадам Пинс и спросил, не забыл ли он, случайно, вернуть ей какие-то книги. Она смерила его очень долгим внимательным взглядом и ответила:

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, мистер Поттер.

Уже позже Гарри осенило, что этот ответ библиотекарши обеспокоил его намного больше, чем любой из других возможных.

  
* * *  
_Ладони Снейпа лежали у Гарри на плечах: тяжёлые, удерживающие на месте, не позволяющие отстраниться или сбежать. Когда он притянул Гарри к себе, его пальцы впились в мышцы и сухожилия, и это было так здорово — знать, что тебя настолько сильно хотят, ощущать, что ты настолько сильно нужен. Гарри скользнул ладонями по жилистым бёдрам Снейпа и принял в себя его член, так глубоко, как только смог. Ему было жарко и совершенно потрясающе, его собственный член пульсировал в такт толчкам и вздохам Снейпа… и когда Снейп сорвавшимся голосом простонал его имя, так хрипло и так искренне…_

Гарри кончил настолько сильно, что проснулся. Его тело колотила дрожь, а глаза были полны необъяснимых слёз.

  
* * *  
Его разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Сонный и растерянный, он прошлёпал ко входной двери и распахнул её, чтобы обнаружить на пороге Гермиону и тут же оказаться ослеплённым ярким солнечным светом.

Гермиона смотрела на него точно так же, как тогда, когда его телом управлял Снейп. Мученически сощурившись, Гарри окинул себя быстрым взглядом: вроде бы, он выглядел не хуже любого другого человека, которого неожиданно разбудили.

— Извини, — сказала Гермиона, неопределённо взмахнув рукой. — Не думала, что разбужу тебя… Вообще-то, на часах уже больше одиннадцати…

— Я немного заспался, — признал Гарри. — Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, я просто зашла принести тебе немного еды после очередного совестливого визита мамы Рона, — она приподняла плетеную корзинку, которую держала в руке, и Гарри тут же ощутил аппетитные ароматы сладкой выпечки. — Сегодня утром она принесла нам чуть ли не тонну разных вкусностей, и я решила перераспределить хотя бы часть калорий.

— Заходи в дом, — пригласил Гарри.

Заперев дверь, он проследовал за подругой на кухню. Гермиона принялась раскладывать свои булочки с такой энергичностью, что Гарри сразу понял, что у неё на уме было что-то ещё, кроме выпечки Молли Уизли.

Наконец, аккуратно выложив на тарелку черничные сконы, Гермиона, не глядя на него, спросила:

— Ты говорил в последнее время с Джинни?

Гарри задумался над тем, чтобы солгать, но Гермиона несомненно знала ответ на свой вопрос.

— Нет.

По-прежнему не поворачиваясь к Гарри, продолжая бессмысленно поправлять булочки на тарелке, она продолжила:

— Почему нет?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Не знаю.

Он не был уверен, что вздох, который ему померещился, не являлся плодом его виноватого воображения.

Затем Гермиона повернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Её взгляд не был лишён доброты.

— Гарри, если…

Её терпеливое выражение вдруг сменилось недовольной гримасой.

— Что ты с этим делаешь?!

Гарри проследил за её взглядом и понял, что бережно прижимает к бедру арканиму. Он понял, что выполз полусонным из постели и вместо того, чтобы схватить свою волшебную палочку, или мантию, или хотя бы одежду, потащил с собой к двери Снейпа.

Он не стал озвучивать ничего из этого вслух. Какой в этом был смысл? То, что хрустальная сфера была у него в руке, уже само по себе было полным признанием.

— Ты что, с ней спишь? — явно удивлённая, спросила Гермиона.

— Я боюсь, что она разобьётся, — наполовину солгал Гарри.

Гермиона склонила голову набок, продолжая изучающе на него смотреть, и Гарри вдруг захотелось её ударить или накричать на неё за то, что она воображала, будто может понять, каково это — оказаться хранителем души Северуса Снейпа.

— У неё намного больше шансов разбиться, если она упадёт с кровати, пока ты…

— Она не разобьётся! — рявкнул Гарри. — Я позабочусь, чтобы этого не произошло. Я уже о ней забочусь.

Три минуты спустя Гарри наблюдал, как Гермиона раздражённо удаляется от его дома и недоумевал, почему раньше ему казалось, будто избавиться от нежелательных гостей — это трудно? Возможно, ему всё-таки удалось у Снейпа чему-то научиться.


	3. Глава 3

Через несколько дней Гарри выбрался утром в свой сад, неспешно попивая чай и глядя на грядки с целебными травами и цветами, разросшимися по обеим сторонам дорожки к его дому. Гарри понятия не имел, как называлось большинство этих растений, и на мгновение ощутил от этого факта дурацкую гордость. Затем ему стало совестно — и это показалось ему ещё более дурацким.

Гарри отправился в Хогвартс, съел там ланч, принесённый ему настойчивыми домовыми эльфами, и одолжил у профессора Спраут несколько книг по гербологии.

Не то чтобы Гарри было дело до этих растений, но было обидно просто дать им пропасть после того, как он явно приложил немалые усилия, чтобы их найти и посадить у себя в саду.

Даже если, в общем-то, это не он приложил немалые усилия.

Гарри как раз собирал корни одуванчиков, мяту и шалфей, раскладывая их по маленьким мешочкам в одолженной у Спраут корзинке (к мешочкам были прикреплены бирки с названиями, потому что Гарри понятия не имел, сохранится ли у него доступ к каким-либо знаниям Снейпа), когда до него донесся чей-то приближающийся топот. Кто-то бежал к его дому.

Гарри поднял голову.

— Гарри! — по тропинке, спускающийся вниз от Хогвартса, бежала Гермиона. Девушку слегка заносило на извилистых поворотах тропинки, отчего её лохматые волосы взлетали вверх, а зажатая в руке газета громко хлопала. — Они нашли Снейпа!

Гарри почувствовал, как его лицо и внутренности сковал ледяной ужас. Гермиона, правильно оценив его вид, тут же уточнила:

— Живого. Гарри, он жив.

  
* * *  
За исключением равномерного приподнимания и опускания его грудной клетки и слабого трепыхания век, Снейп лежал совершенно неподвижно. Он был чисто вымыт и одет в зелёную пижаму, но выглядел очень худым и бледным. На белесой коже резко выделялись чудовищные багровые шрамы, оплетающие всю его шею.

— Как… как он к вам попал? — спросил Гарри у Филиппа Бёрнса, колдомедика, занимающегося случаем Снейпа.

— Он находился в маггловском доме для инвалидов в Эдинбурге. Одна ведьма, навещавшая своего родственника-сквиба, его узнала и доложила об этом нам.

— Доложила, — машинально повторил вслед за ним Гарри. Он не осознавал, каким тоном это произнёс, пока колдомедик не поморщился.

— Нет, не в этом смысле. Благодаря вам и директору Хогвартса истинные идеалы Северуса Снейпа стали широко известным фактом. Та ведьма просто подумала, что ему нужна помощь профессиональных целителей, а не куриный бульон и наручники.

Усилием воли Гарри разжал кулаки. «Наручники».

— Но как он очутился у магглов?

Бёрнс пожал плечами.

— Согласно их записям, он пробыл у них несколько месяцев. Его к ним анонимно привёл какой-то мужчина, заявивший, что нашёл его бесцельно блуждающим по трассе Ферри Роад. Как он умудрился туда добраться, да и вообще выжить, учитывая его состояние… — колдомедик снова пожал плечами.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Гермиону, вдруг осознав, что неосознанно отошёл и прижался спиной к самой дальней стене больничной палаты. Как будто он Снейпа опасался.

Откашлявшись, он обратился к Гермионе.

— Мы сможем вернуть её обратно?

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Я не знаю.

От неё такой ответ был равносилен обещанию разобраться, но Гарри, в отчаянии, всё равно попросил:

— Помоги мне выяснить, как это сделать. Пожалуйста!

Гермиона серьёзно кивнула, и в этот миг Гарри готов был её расцеловать за то, что она смогла каким-то образом понять, насколько это для него важно.

— Я отправлю сову к мистеру Спуксу, — сказала Гермиона, направляясь к выходу из палаты (через три свободных кровати от Снейпа). Бёрнс с несколько озадаченным видом последовал за ней.

А Гарри, к своему собственному удивлению, вдруг спросил:

— Я хотел бы… Можно я останусь здесь ещё на несколько минут?

Бёрнс окинул его удивлённым взглядом, после чего в очередной раз пожал плечами.

— Почему нет? Ваше присутствие ему уже ничем не навредит.

— Спасибо. Гермиона… Дашь мне знать, если у тебя будут новости?

Она кивнула.

— Конечно. Я сообщу, как только что-нибудь узнаю.

Когда они ушли, Гарри подошёл ближе, пока не упёрся в жёсткий край больничной койки. Долгое время он просто молча смотрел на Снейпа, испытывая совершенно иррациональный страх, что тот вот-вот распахнёт глаза и накричит на него, или просто обожжёт своим злым взглядом. Когда этот страх наконец поутих, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и протянул пальцы, чтобы коснуться жутких шрамов у Снейпа на шее, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, как его раны вообще смогли затянуться. Как Снейпу удалось выжить?

То есть, наполовину выжить.

И кто был тем человеком, который хотя бы попытался ему помочь, тогда как сам Гарри этого не сделал?

Пульс Снейпа под подушечками его пальцев бился размеренно и сильно, и Гарри почувствовал, как его глаза сами собой наполнились горячими слезами. Они текли и текли у него по лицу и, остывая, медленно капали прямо на надпись «Я не должен лгать».

  
* * *  
Набрав горсть каминного порошка, Гарри уже раскрыл было рот, чтобы сказать «Святого Мунго», когда во входную дверь кто-то постучал. На какое-то мгновение он заколебался, готовый всё равно бросить порошок и шагнуть в камин, но тут снаружи послышался голос Рона.

— Гарри? Ты дома?

Гарри высыпал каминный порошок обратно в банку, стряхнул с пальцев его остатки и убрал с лица выражение нетерпеливого недовольства. После чего открыл дверь.

Рон, что было для него непривычно, неуверенно переминался на пороге, осторожно заглядывая внутрь, словно не будучи уверенным, не помешал ли он Гарри.

— Привет. Как жизнь?

— Всё хорошо. Заходи, — Гарри отступил внутрь дома.

Рон сделал всего несколько шагов, чуть ли не физически излучая нервозность.

— Ты занят?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я собирался выходить, но это не к спеху.

Не то чтобы Снейп мог заметить время прихода Гарри. Да и вообще сам факт его прихода.

Рон повернулся к Гарри и широко ухмыльнулся.

— Ну и как вы ладите со Снейпом? — Рон кивнул в сторону арканимы. Несмотря на вспышку необъяснимого раздражения, Гарри выдавил из себя ответную улыбку.

— Думаю, наш медовый месяц уже закончился, — ответил он, пряча хрустальный шар в карман. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Ну, мы все хотели узнать… Знаешь, мы давненько тебя не видели… В смысле, мама с отцом, да и все остальные. И мама за тебя уже немного волнуется, так что… Не хочешь прийти в Нору на ужин? Может, на этих выходных?

Гарри застыл, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами.

— Соберётся вся семья, так что тебе не придётся чувствовать себя… ну, знаешь, странно или неловко… — Рон умолк, явно с трудом подбирая слова.

Гарри продолжал смотреть на него пустым взглядом, пока Рон наконец не выпалил:

— Ну, в смысле, насчёт Джинни.

— О.

— Она хотела бы тебя увидеть, дружище, — сказал Рон и его слова прозвучали очень по-взрослому. — Ты же знаешь, она тебя любит.

Гарри подумал, что Рону очень шла эта взрослая серьезность. И поневоле задался вопросом, станет ли и он когда-нибудь так серьёзно звучать и выглядеть.

Он покачал головой.

— Я ещё не готов к этому.

Думая о Джинни, вместо теплоты Гарри чувствовал… обременённость. Джинни была осложнением, а у Гарри в голове и так крутилось слишком много проблем и тяжёлых мыслей.

— Она за тебя переживает, — не сдавался Рон, — и хочет помочь.

— Она не может мне помочь, — бесстрастно ответил Гарри.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я просто знаю. Рон, я не хочу… причинять ей боль. Просто мне нужно разобраться с этим всем самому.

Рон слегка нахмурился.

— И с чем именно тебе нужно разобраться?

Гарри покачал головой. Он не хотел этого говорить, он знал, что это не было ответом. Даже для его собственных ушей.

Но это был единственный честный ответ, который у него был.

— Со Снейпом.

  
* * *  
— Это не поможет.

Гарри прервался и поднял голову, моргая из-за резкого переключения фокуса с длинных и заковыристых слов на журнальной странице — на колдомедика Бёрнса, стоящего в дверях маленькой больничной палаты.

Заложил пальцем страницу, которую он только что читал, Гарри опустил «Еженедельник Зельеварения» к себе на колени, поверх арканимы. Внутренний голос нашёптывал ему сунуть хрустальный шар Снейпу в руки, но поскольку Снейп не контролировал свои движения и его пальцы были абсолютно безвольными, Гарри боялся, что тот попросту уронит арканиму.

— Что не поможет?

— Читать ему вслух. Разговаривать с ним. У него ведь не обычная кома или кататонический ступор, — Бёрнс подошёл к постели Снейпа и помахал ладонью у него перед глазами, отсутствующе глядящими в никуда.

Гарри ощутил вспышку раздражения. В течение всей прошлой недели он каждый день приходил сюда и читал Снейпу вслух, но за всё это время ни разу не видел здесь Бёрнса. Ни разу.

— Физиологически он всё слышит, но, насколько нам известно, у него в мозгу не осталось ничего, чтобы воспринимать и понимать услышанное.

— Но если физиологически с ним всё в порядке, он же может научиться этому заново, да? Даже если мы не сможем… вернуть его сознание?

Бёрнс посмотрел на Гарри с точно такой же снисходительной жалостью, с которой он обычно смотрел на Снейпа.

— Мы точно не знаем. Мы ещё никогда не встречались с чем-то подобным. У него есть мозг, но напрочь отсутствует сознание, и мы понятия не имеем, что это значит с точки зрения его потенциальной… обучаемости. Но он совершенно точно вас не слышит — в нормальном смысле этого слова.

По-прежнему держа журнал на коленях, Гарри перевёл взгляд на Снейпа. И рассматривал бледный резкий профиль до тех пор, пока целитель не ушёл.

Когда дверь за Бёрнсом наконец закрылась, Гарри поднял журнал и продолжил читать.

  
* * *  
Как-то пополудни Гарри поймал себя на том, что пристально разглядывает худую бледную кисть с крупными костяшками и узловатыми венами, неподвижно лежащую на больничном покрывале. Отложив свежий номер «Еженедельника Зельеварения», Гарри прикоснулся к этой руке, а затем накрыл её своей собственной ладонью. Кожа Снейпа оказалась прохладной и мягкой на ощупь, и вызывала у Гарри восторг от собственной смелости, смешанный с отвращением к самому себе за подобные вольности. Могло ли его прикосновение чем-то помочь, или оно вызвало бы у Снейпа лишь отвращение?

Возможно, и то, и другое. Гарри взял руку Снейпа обеими ладонями. Такая расслабленная и безобидная… Гарри поднёс её к своему лицу и потёрся об неё щекой.

Живой лишь наполовину, Снейп ещё никогда не казался ему более человечным.

  
* * *  
 _Блаженствуя, Гарри лежал на спине, ощущая лёгкую щекотку от прикосновения чужих волос, движущихся по его телу сверху вниз. Его кожа была почти болезненно чувствительной к этим шёлковым прикосновениям, к тёплому дыханию, обдающему его живот, к сильным пальцам, собственнически скользящим по его бёдрам, к… О-ох, Мерлин!.. К жаркому влажному рту, накрывшему изнывающий член Гарри, чтобы тут же вобрать его в себя до самого основания, к искусному языку, тут же начавшему ласкать и дразнить, в то время как Снейп продолжал отсасывать, сжимая ягодицы Гарри, понукая его толкаться в свой рот ещё сильнее, ещё глубже..._

_— Посмотри на меня._

_Гарри вздрогнул. У него в мозгу зазвенели колокольчики тревоги, мигом выжигая пелену страсти. Он приподнялся на локтях. Снейп смотрел ему прямо в глаза._

_— Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня, — чёрные глаза пригвоздили Гарри к постели, в то время как слова Снейпа гулким эхом раздавались у него в голове. Гарри не мог ни отодвинуться, ни даже пошевелиться. — Посмотри на меня, посмотри на меня, посмотри на меня, посмотри на меня..._

_Мир вспыхнул зелёным, а затем — чёрным._

  
Гарри в ужасе проснулся, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и резко садясь в кровати. Его кожу заливал холодный пот, а сердце отчаянно колотилось.

На этот раз он даже не пытался снова уснуть.

  
* * *  
Следующий день, как оказалось, был банным днём. Молоденькая ассистентка, судя по всему, совсем неопытная в подобных процедурах, завернула свежевымытого Снейпа в халат и теперь пыталась высушить его волосы полотенцем. Что было весьма непросто, учитывая, что их разница в росте составляла около восемнадцати дюймов*(1 дюйм = 2,54 см).

Увидев эту картину, Гарри поспешил к ним, машинально выпалив:

— Давайте я помогу.

Схватив единственный находящийся в палате стул (стоящий у окна, там, где Гарри всегда оставлял его перед уходом), Гарри помог колдомедсестре усадить на него Снейпа. Гарри с медперсоналом Святого Мунго уже успели обнаружить, что Снейпом можно было успешно двигать, как куклой, и даже направлять, чтобы он совершал какие-то самые простые движения — но все его действия были полностью механическими, без малейшего проблеска понимания или контроля.

Колдомедсестричка вела себя так дружелюбно и профессионально, что Гарри быстро выработал с ней совместный ритм. Старательно вытирая Снейпа, в глубине души он тихо радовался тому, что может помочь, а также забавлялся мыслью, что только зомби-Снейп мог принять от него подобную помощь.

Но когда Гарри встал, чтобы помочь девушке натянуть пижаму на неподвижное и покорное тело Снейпа, то поймал себя на том, что разглядывает бледную грудь с треугольником чёрных волос, исчезающих под рубашкой, а после — что таращится на жилистые бёдра (более волосатые, чем можно было ожидать), исчезающие под свободными пижамными штанами, мягко обрисовывающими контуры гениталий.

У Гарри пересохло в горле и он нервно сглотнул, тут же вспомнив о своих снах и густо покраснев.

«Ты — ненормальный. Совершенно чокнутый извращенец. Что, чёрт побери, с тобой не так, что ты думаешь о нём в подобном смысле?!»

Затем колдомедсестра достала большой гребень, на мгновение заколебалась, но всё же попросила:

— Вы можете… Вы бы не могли его расчесать, пожалуйста? А то я уже опаздываю.

Гарри, не раздумывая, протянул руку, принимая гребень и благодарную улыбку. Только когда медсестра вышла, он сообразил, что она, должно быть, решила, будто Снейп приходится Гарри родственником или любимым. Что Гарри совершенно не возражает против того, чтобы помочь ей вымыть Снейпа или расчесать ему волосы. Что Снейп бы против этого совершенно не возражал.

Гарри взглянул на Снейпа, неловко сгорбившегося на стуле. Чисто вымытого, с до сих пор влажными и спутанными волосами. Глядящего в никуда расфокусированным взглядом неестественно пустых глаз. Сейчас Снейп совершенно точно не возражал против любых действий Гарри, и понимание, что Снейп находился полностью в его власти, заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя непривычно великодушным.

  
* * *  
— Нашла! — объявила Гермиона, стремительно входя в палату. — Существует специальное заклинание, описанное в «Ритуалах Магии Телесной», — она помахала маленькой, но очень толстой книгой. Гарри помнил, как Гермиона носила её с собой, словно бумажный футбольный мяч.

— Мне его подсказал мистер Спукс, — Гермиона положила книгу на больничный поднос для еды. — Он сказал, что даже знать не хочет, что именно мы собираемся делать, но посоветовал поискать нужные чары в этой книге, — и Гермиона постучала пальцем по коричневой кожаной обложке.

Гарри, моргая, поднял на подругу недоумённый взгляд.

— Но как ты узнала, что я здесь?

— Ты всегда здесь, — пожала плечами Гермиона. И покраснела.

Гарри отложил журнал, который только что читал вслух (за последние две недели Гарри узнал о зельеварении гораздо больше, чем могло быть интересно любому нормальному человеку) и подошёл к Гермионе, заглядывая ей через плечо, когда она снова открыла книгу.

— А мистер Спукс не предлагал снова помочь нам лично? — спросил Гарри.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Думаю, он хотел бы, но… он явно переживал насчёт того…

— Насколько это законно?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Он сказал, что тебе это, наверное, сойдёт с рук, но он не хочет рисковать своей репутацией.

Гарри насупился.

— И почему все всегда уверены, что мне всё сойдёт с рук? Моя жизнь, что, со стороны кажется такой расчудесной? — и он обвёл рукой маленькую обезличенную больничную палату.

— А как Снейп вообще получил отдельную палату? — спокойно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Я их попросил… — начал было Гарри и осёкся. Усилием воли подавив вспышку гнева, он незаметно сунул ладонь в карман, чтобы прикоснуться к арканиме. — Гермиона, кто угодно мог о таком попросить. В больнице была свободная палата, так что это ничего не значит. Если ты хочешь сказать, что они отнеслись к моей просьбе как-то по-особенному — то это абсурдно.

— Как скажешь, — отозвалась Гермиона.

— Уж мои-то друзья должны помнить, какая у меня была жизнь, — с горечью заметил Гарри.

Гермиона смягчилась.

— Извини, Гарри. Я действительно считаю, что люди относятся к тебе по-особенному, но я знаю, что далеко не всегда в лучшую сторону.

Она принялась листать толстые, похожие на пергамент, страницы.

— Кстати, о друзьях, я недавно видела Джинни. Похоже, у неё всё в порядке.

Гарри ответил косым взглядом, не скрывая своего раздражения.

— Да, я в курсе. Я общаюсь с Роном, знаешь ли.

— Но не с ней, — констатировала Гермиона.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я к этому не готов.

Он не отрывал взгляда от книги, прозрачно намекая, что не хочет продолжать данный разговор. Гермиона вздохнула, но перелистнула следующие несколько страниц.

— Вот это, — она ткнула пальцем в строчки с заклинанием. — Думаю, я и сама могла бы его произнести, но мне кажется, что будет лучше, если это сделаешь ты. У тебя ведь образовалась связь с арканимой и с… душой Снейпа

Гарри внимательно прочёл описание требуемого ритуала. Дважды.

— Выглядит просто, — он поднял глаза на Гермиону. — Ты же проследишь за тем, чтобы я ничего не испортил, да?

Гермиона улыбнулась его нервозности.

— Конечно. Итак, сначала нам понадобится кровь.

— Конечно, — Гарри выудил из кармана свой перочинный нож, раскрыл лезвие и поднёс к собственной руке.

Гермиона цепко перехватила его запястье. Её пальцы оказались неожиданно сильными.

— Его кровь, Гарри.

— О...

Гермиона снова перечитала описание ритуала.

— Немного крови. Думаю, будет достаточно просто уколоть его палец. А после этого его кровь и плоть должны соприкоснуться с арканимой.

Гарри достал хрустальный шар, держа его в одной ладони, а нож — в другой, словно собираясь попрактиковаться в жонглировании. И как, интересно, ему предполагается держать ещё и волшебную палочку?

Оценив ситуацию, Гермиона предложила:

— Дай арканиму Снейпу. Всё равно он должен будет её касаться.

Гарри положил нож на постель и сомкнул безвольные пальцы Снейпа вокруг хрустальной сферы, устроив её чётко у Снейпа на груди. Затем он вытащил свою волшебную палочку, а Гермиона взяла нож.

— Давай лучше я займусь добыванием крови. Думаю, так тебе будет проще сконцентрироваться на заклинании. Итак, когда кровь коснётся арканимы, тебе нужно будет провести над Снейпом палочкой, начиная с головы и заканчивая пальцами ног, а затем в обратном направлении.

— Понял, — Гарри крепче сжал палочку и сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь успокоиться. — Напомни ещё раз, как звучит это заклинание? И что, если оно не сработает? Что, если я сделаю что-то неправильно?.

— Поверить не могу, что весь этот ритуал не является незаконным, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Гермиона!

— Извини. Заклинание произносится как «Редиранимус».

Она опустила книгу на край кровати и ещё раз пробежалась глазами по странице. Затем поднесла к ладони Снейпа нож, прижав лезвие к его указательному пальцу.

— С головы до пальцев ног, а потом в обратную сторону, — повторила она Гарри.

— Редиранимус, — произнёс Гарри, нацелив палочку на Снейпа. — Я понял.

— Готов?

Гарри кивнул, и Гермиона надавила на нож. На кончике пальца Снейпа появилась капля крови, стремительно увеличивающаяся в размерах по мере того, как Гермиона сильнее сдавливала палец. Затем она прижала окровавленный палец Снейпа к арканиме. Раздался тихий треск и от точки их соприкосновения полетели искры.

Гарри нервно сглотнул, затем откашлялся и произнёс: «Редиранимус», водя палочкой над по-прежнему неподвижным телом Снейпа. Когда он закончил, его ноздри защекотал слабый запах чего-то сгоревшего, словно кто-то только что задул рядом свечу.

Гермиона отступила назад, и ладони Снейпа вяло соскользнули с измазанного кровью шара. Гарри опустил палочку, всё ещё чувствуя в воздухе этот странный запах гари. Насколько он мог видеть, больше ничего не изменилось.

— Оно… Заклинание сработало? — прошептал он.

— Не знаю, — точно так же шёпотом ответила Гермиона.

Арканима скатилась — точнее даже, подскочила — с груди Снейпа, а затем и с кровати. Гарри, словно загипнотизированный, с ужасом смотрел, как хрустальный шар со стуком упал на пол, где разбился о каменную плитку, высвободив тонкую струйку жёлтоватого дыма.

У Гермионы испуганно округлились глаза:

— О боже!..

А потом Снейп закашлялся.

  
* * *  
На сработавшие сигнальные чары сбежалась целая толпа колдомедиков, бесцеремонно оттеснивших Гарри с Гермионой к стене, чтобы сгрудиться вокруг Снейпа с волшебными палочками, пузырьками с зельями, какими-то медицинскими записями и графиками, и, конечно же, вопросами и ошеломлёнными взглядами.

Сунув под мышку «Ритуалы Магии Телесной», Гермиона недовольно скрестила руки на груди.

— Они могли бы по крайней мере спросить у нас, что случилось. В конце концов, это ведь мы вернули ему разум, — тихо, так чтобы её мог услышать только Гарри, проворчала она.

Гарри с бешено колотящимся сердцем скользнул в угол, откуда можно было увидеть краешек Снейпа (хотя между двумя крепкими спинами в зелёной форме колдомедиков мелькал лишь бледный клювообразный нос да прядь чёрных волос). Целители наперебой задавали свои вопросы, периодически перемежающиеся тихим неразборчивым хрипом, который, судя по всему, являлся ответами Снейпа.

«Интересно, он знает? Знает, что находился у меня внутри?!» — Гарри поёжился.

«Ох, Мерлин! Он жив!» — у Гарри в памяти вдруг дружно выстроились все его странные действия и поступки, в своё время казавшиеся ему оправданными и вообще воспринимающиеся чуть ли не проявлениями доброты. Все его бесцеремонные, навязчивые и преступные действия, за которые Снейп наверняка потребует с него ответа.

— Да, — наполовину обернувшись, произнёс целитель Бёрнс, и Гарри в ужасе замер, застигнутый врасплох. Между ним и Снейпом вдруг не оказалось никого и ничего — только слова Бёрнса. — Это мистер Поттер хранил вашу… нематериальную сущность, заключённую в арканиме. Я пока не знаю, как ему удалось вернуть её на своё законное место, но данное событие — несомненно заслуга мистера Поттера.

Гарри отчаянно покраснел. Краем уха он услышал за спиной скептическое фырканье Гермионы, но его взгляд был прикован к Снейпу и только к Снейпу.

Гарри смотрел в эти глаза на протяжении последних нескольких недель и не видел в них ничего: ни ненависти, ни неприязни, ни малейшего проблеска жизни. Сейчас они его просто не отпускали: цепкие, пристальные, загадочно мерцающие, нечитаемые, но однозначно (и немного пугающе) живые. Гарри снова поёжился. Мерлин. Оно того стоило. Снейп мог быть самым резким и неприятным мерзавцем, когда-либо жившим на свете, но он жил — и Гарри был совершенно счастлив этому факту.

Его эйфория длилась около пяти секунд.

Снейп искривил губы: слабо, но вполне отчётливо.

— Поттер, — сказал он. Или, точнее, его губы сложились в слово «Поттер». Гарри не услышал своего имени вслух, но почувствовал ледяные иглы излучаемой Снейпом неприязни, и покраснел.

«Ох, Мерлин! Я же видел его голым. О-ох...» Гарри окатила волна жаркого смущения, настолько сильного, что на какую-то секунду у него даже закружилась голова.

Новая волна вопросов и диагностирующих заклинаний колдомедиков снова скрыла Снейпа из виду, и Гарри размеренно задышал, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Он не сразу сообразил, что вокруг вдруг наступила тишина. Гарри повернулся к целителям: те, с одинаково недовольно поджатыми губами, дружно направлялись к выходу.

Целитель Бёрнс покосился на них с Гермионой.

— Ему нужно отдохнуть, — это прозвучало, как приказ, и у Гарри зародилось стойкое подозрение, что Бёрнс был рад возможности их прогнать в основном потому, что его самого только что прогнал Снейп.

— Можно я ещё немного тут побуду? — спросил Гарри у Снейпа, даже не глядя на Бёрнса.

Снейп ответил пристальным взглядом, но Гарри стойко его выдержал. К нескрываемому удивлению Гарри, Снейп моргнул первым, а затем отвёл глаза.

Целитель Бёрнс, явно ждавший какого-то словесного сигнала, фыркнул и проворчал: «Только недолго», после чего торопливо вышел из палаты, явно пытаясь вернуть себе утраченный авторитет.

В любое другое время Гарри бы это развеселило (хотя не то чтобы он так уж сильно недолюбливал Бёрнса), но сейчас он для этого слишком нервничал.

Гермиона, неуверенно вертя в руках «Ритуалы Магии Телесной», выждала ещё несколько мгновений и направилась к двери.

— Я подожду снаружи, — сказала она и вышла, очень осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

«Словно опасаясь напугать резким звуком двоих сумасшедших в этой палате», — подумал Гарри.

Снейп, смотревший куда-то на свои колени, медленно, с явным отвращением, покачал головой.

Гарри подошёл к нему ближе и тихо спросил:

— Почему я?

Снейп смежил веки.

— Ты был рядом, — ответил он. Его голос звучал совсем хрипло и слова напоминали шорох осенних листьев.

Гарри ошеломлённо на него уставился.

— Но ведь...

Снейп резко распахнул глаза. Чёрные и блестящие. Живые.

— Это не было намеренным действием с моей стороны. Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог добровольно согласиться делить себя с тобой? — он выждал паузу, чтобы Гарри смог полностью осознать весь размах подобного заблуждения, после чего добавил: — Лучше бы ты её уничтожил.

Гарри тут же протестующе затряс головой:

— Но ведь вы бы тогда стали всего лишь оболочкой! Зомби.

Снейп бросил на него острый уничижительный взгляд.

— Я бы об этом уже не узнал, болван. Та часть меня, которая что-то осознавала, которая что-то чувствовала — её бы больше не было, — он снова закрыл глаза, воздвигая хотя бы эту преграду между собой и окружающим миром. — Для меня всё уже закончилось. Как ты не можешь этого понять? Для меня всё наконец-то закончилось, и я был этому рад.

Гарри, у которого снова чуть было не вырвался машинальный протест, еле успел себя остановить. Чуть попятившись, он сунул руки в карманы, остро ощущая нехватку хрустального шара, который носил с собой на протяжении долгих недель. Гарри думал… воображал… что теперь, после всех своих ночных снов и дневных размышлений, он начал Снейпа понимать. Но ему и в голову не приходило, даже на секунду, что Снейп предпочёл бы умереть.

— Простите меня, — потерянно отозвался он. — Я лишь пытался сделать правильный выбор.

Глаза Снейпа так и остались закрытыми.

— В этом, помоги мне Мерлин, я даже не сомневаюсь.


	4. Глава 4

Гермиона подождала, пока они аппарируют обратно к дому Гарри.

— Ну? Что произошло?

Гарри стремительно вошёл в дом. Затем остановился. Резко сдёрнул с себя плащ и скомкал его в ладони, точно хотел задушить.

— Я так понимаю, разговор со Снейпом прошёл не очень хорошо? — поинтересовалась Гермиона у него из-за спины.

Отчётливые нотки веселья у неё в голосе совсем не помогли Гарри с его попытками подавить свой гнев и успокоиться.

— Он точно такой же, как раньше! — Гарри швырнул свой несчастный плащ на диван, пока Гермиона запирала входную дверь. — Совсем не изменился. Я не могу с ним нормально поговорить. Что бы я ни сказал — всё не так, и я не могу…

Он замолчал, сжав руки в кулаки, и расстроенно выпалил:

— Я ничего не могу сделать!

— Но разве ты не рад, что с ним всё в порядке? — мягко спросила Гермиона, словно уже зная ответ на свой вопрос. — Почему ты так злишься?

— Да потому, что я... — крикнул Гарри, но успел вовремя захлопнуть рот, хотя слова были уже готовы сорваться у него с языка.

Гермиона подошла ближе.

— Потому что тебе больше нравилось, когда он не мог ничего ответить?

— Нет!

От неожиданности Гермиона даже отпрыгнула в сторону, а затем попятилась, но теперь уже Гарри шагнул вперёд, чувствуя жар, гнев и острую обиду от правдивости её слов.

— Нет, дело не этом. Это не так. Я просто хотел… — Гарри снова замолчал и тяжело вздохнул. Гермиона была, наверное, последним человеком на земле, который мог сказать, что чувствовать какие-то эмоции — это глупо.

Гарри устало сел на диван.

— Я хотел ему помочь, а теперь он мне этого не позволяет.

— Думаю, что смысл тот же, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Ты просто сформулировал это намного мягче.

Гарри поднял на неё взгляд. Гермиона улыбалась.

— Я не знаю, почему меня это так злит, — уже спокойнее продолжил он. — Не то чтобы Снейп вдруг стал мне как-то больше нравиться, — Гарри проигнорировал отчётливый привкус фальши от своих слов. Но они ведь не были фальшью, не так ли? Гарри гораздо, гораздо больше нравился его воображаемый Снейп. Но теперь вернулся Снейп настоящий...

— Но… только не говори, что это мой комплекс спасения других людей.

— Я и не собиралась, — ответила Гермиона. И поморщилась. — Наоборот. Гарри, в том, чтобы хотеть помочь другим людям, нет ничего неправильного. А Снейп… он же сражался на нашей стороне. Даже если при этом он вовсе не самый приятный человек на свете. Так что твоё желание ему помочь — это не так уж странно.

Гарри не удержался от насмешливого фырканья. Это было именно что странно. Охренительно странно.

— Это уже не важно. Он скорее предпочтёт запытать себя до смерти Круциатусом, чем принять мою помощь.

— Может быть и нет, — возразила Гермиона.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Да нет, точно. И мне плевать. Если он хочет, чтобы все оставили его одного, если он не хочет, чтобы я ему помогал — замечательно. Меня это больше не волнует. Пошёл он к чёрту.

  
* * *  
— Как он? — спросил Гарри у дежурной медсестры на следующий день.

Та скорчила недовольную гримасу.

— Отвратительно. Ему не нравится еда, ему не нравится кровать, ему не нравится медперсонал и ему не нравятся чёртовы занавески на окнах!

Гарри выдавил нервную улыбку, напряжённо размышляя. Затем он достал свою волшебную палочку и развернулся прочь от регистрационной стойки.

— Спасибо. Я скоро вернусь.

Через полчаса Гарри постучался в палату Снейпа. И тут же открыл дверь, пока храбрость ему не изменила.

Снейп сидел на кровати, одетый в тускло-зелёную больничную пижаму. Его рубашка была застёгнута лишь наполовину. На его костлявых коленях, точно дохлая рыба, лежал помятый выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка».

Он поднял взгляд на Гарри. За какие-то считанные секунды этот взгляд стал тяжёлым и неприязненным.

— Можно войти?

Снейп растерянно моргнул. Гарри счёл это своей маленькой победой и быстро вошёл в палату, позволив двери закрыться у него за спиной.

— Я принёс вам карри, — Гарри слегка замялся. — Если, конечно, вы любите карри.

— Насколько я понял, ты принёс карри вне зависимости от того, люблю я его или нет, — на удивление нейтральным тоном ответил Снейп.

Гарри подошёл ближе и поставил пакет на столик возле кровати.

— Пахнет вкусно, — всё так же нейтрально заметил Снейп.

Гарри нервно сглотнул, ощущая чуть ли не панику.

— С вами всё в порядке?

Снейп бросил на него короткий недовольный взгляд.

— Я просто хочу есть, Поттер.

Гарри чуть было не уронил коробку с карри, торопясь быстрее достать её из пакета. Устроив её на больничном подносе, Гарри поставил поднос рядом со Снейпом. Затем выудил из пакета салфетку и пластиковую ложку, скривившись при виде последней.

— Извините. Может, у вас тут отыщется нормальная ложка? — Гарри растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам, но Снейп уже вооружился пластиковой ложкой и снимал с коробки крышку.

— Хватит надо мной квохтать, — прошипел Снейп, перемешивая исходящее ароматным паром карри. — Это унизительно.

Гарри замер. Затем издал тихий смешок.

— Для меня или для вас?

У Снейпа слабо дёрнулись уголки губ.

Пока Снейп ел, Гарри осторожно взял у него с коленей «Пророк».

— Можно? — Он пробежался глазами по главной странице. — О, это же старый номер.

— Единственный, который мне удалось раздобыть.

— Я принесу вам завтра новый, — пообещал Гарри, довольный, что сможет оказаться полезным. — Взять для вас что-нибудь ещё?

— Ты — последний человек на свете, о котором я мог бы подумать, что у него не найдётся занятий получше и поинтереснее, чем навещать меня, — отозвался Снейп, отправляя в рот полную ложку карри и тут же блаженно закрывая глаза.

Выражение его лица: чистое незамутнённое удовольствие — тут же заставило Гарри забыть, что он даже не совсем понял последний комментарий Снейпа. Что ему этот человек даже не нравился. Что этому человеку не нравился Гарри.

Прожевав и проглотив свою порцию карри, Снейп покосился на Гарри, почти физически почувствовавшего, как его лицо заливает густой румянец из-за совсем недавних мыслей.

— Что?

— Н-ничего, — Гарри слегка попятился. — Я… э-э, просто рад, что вам понравилось карри, — он махнул свёрнутым «Пророком» в сторону подноса. — Э-э… так я, наверное, пойду?

Снейп молча продолжил есть, напрочь игнорируя Гарри, словно тот уже ушёл. Гарри пошёл было к двери, затем заколебался, не сказать ли ему «до свидания», затем вспомнил, что это же Снейп — и тихо вышел. В пустом коридоре его шаги раздавались непривычно гулко.

Гарри замер.

— Чёрт!

Он вовсе не собирался оказаться выставленным из палаты Снейпа своей собственной глупостью, но возвращаться обратно было уже бессмысленно. Наверное, ему стоит просто отправиться домой и заняться своими собственными делами и своей собственной жизнью. Наверное, ему стоит просто оставить Снейпа в покое. Так будет только лучше.

  
* * *  
Раздался сдержанный стук, после которого дверь в палату Снейпа приоткрылась, явив на пороге Джинни Уизли.

— Гарри?

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Снейп замер. Уже занесённая вилка так и застыла над пастушьим пирогом. Одна из чёрных бровей нервно дёрнулась. Затем Снейп продолжил есть.

Гарри поднялся со стула. Несколько мгновений он стоял, не шевелясь, пытаясь подавить в себе грубое и незаслуженное желание сказать Джинни, чтобы она убиралась восвояси. Затем Гарри вдруг осознал, что если он сейчас не выйдет к Джинни, то она войдёт внутрь.

Гарри размашисто подошёл к двери, и Джинни попятилась обратно в коридор. На ней был зелёный свитер с голубыми джинсами. Она выглядела очень красивой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джинни нервно переплела пальцы.

— Гермиона сказала, что я смогу тебя тут найти.

Гарри со вздохом вышел из палаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Теперь они стояли в грязно-зелёном тускло освещённом больничном коридоре. И почему только их делали настолько отвратительными? Настолько голыми и незащищёнными, с таким отвратительно громким эхом?

Джинни не колебалась ни секунды.

— За что ты на меня злишься? Что я сделала не так?

— Я на тебя не злюсь, — медленно ответил Гарри. Это было ложью, потому в настоящий момент он на неё именно что злился. Но Гарри понимал, что у него не было для этого ни малейших причин. — Я не злюсь и ты ничего не сделала. Я просто…

— Я знаю, что когда ты… ну-у, был _им_ , — Джинни резко, с неприязнью, дёрнула подбородком в сторону палаты Снейпа, — то ты не был самим собой. Но сейчас-то с тобой всё в порядке, так ведь?

«Учитывая, что каждый день я ошиваюсь в палате у Снейпа, это оч-чень спорное утверждение».

— Угу.

В редком приступе гениальности Гарри озарила поистине блестящая мысль, что Снейп не станет его прогонять, покуда Гарри будет для него источником пищи, неважно, телесной ли (в виде вкусной еды), или духовной (в виде какой-то нужной Снейпу информации). И с тех пор в каждый свой визит Гарри обязательно приносил угощения или журналы. И никогда ничего не говорил ни об интересе Снейпа к жизни Малфоев, ни о его неожиданной любви к трюфелям.

— Почему же ты тогда не позвонил мне по каминной сети или не пришёл в гости? Или… да хоть что-нибудь? — обеспокоенный тон Джинни сменился обиженным, и Гарри почувствовал, как его раздражение усилилось.

— Для чего, Джин?

Её жалобный взгляд ожесточился.

— И ты ждёшь, будто я поверю, что ты на меня не злишься? Я же явно сделала что-то…

— Ничего ты не сделала. Я просто… больше не чувствую себя так, как раньше…

— В смысле, по отношению ко мне, — заключила она. Её взгляд потух, а в голосе зазвенели слёзы.

— По отношению ко всему, — Гарри замолчал, ошарашенный правдивостью своих слов. — Я… что-то во мне изменилось, Джин, и я даже не знаю, что именно. Я и сам толком не знаю, что делаю или собираюсь делать, чего хочу...

— Но ты определился, чего ты не хочешь? — перебила его Джинни.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мы перестали быть друзьями, — ответил Гарри, и сам понимая, как глупо и бессмысленно звучит его ответ. — Я за тебя переживаю, но… то, что между нами было раньше — чем бы оно ни было… Не знаю, почему — ты точно ничего такого не сделала, клянусь, но… — он пожал плечами.

Это, похоже, было ошибкой.

— Бессердечный ублюдок! — прошипела Джинни, стиснув кулаки. — И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать? Когда ты вообще собирался со мной заговорить?! Поверить не могу, что ты намеревался просто прятаться и дальше, просто продолжать меня игнорировать, даже не сказав мне, что я ничего такого не сделала, что дело не во мне, а просто ты превращаешься в какого-то… — раскрасневшаяся от злости, Джинни прикусила язык, но Гарри без труда угадал, что она хотела сказать.

«В какого-то психа». И она была права.

— Извини, — искренне ответил Гарри. Вся его злость куда-то испарилась.

— Но у тебя не нашлось пяти минут, чтобы мне это сказать?! — выкрикнула Джинни и в её глазах заблестели слёзы. — Или хотя бы прислать сову?!

Она гневно тряхнула головой, отчего её волосы взвились рыжим вихрем, и развернулась прочь.

Нахлынувшее было на Гарри облегчение тут же разлетелось вдребезги, потому что Джинни снова повернулась к нему, на этот раз уже плача, и выражение её лица было страдальческим и потерянным.

— Поверить не могу, что я так мало для тебя значила, что у тебя даже не нашлось для меня минуты, чтобы по-человечески попрощаться.

Гарри придержал на языке очередное извинение. Он и сам толком не понимал, как так получилось. Но когда он понял, что наилучшим ответом была бы правда: он действительно понятия не имел, как так вышло — Джинни уже шла к выходу, одной ладонью слегка придерживаясь за стены, как это делают слепые люди.

Гарри стоял на месте, заново ошеломлённый пониманием, что не испытывает ни малейшего желания её догнать.

«Да что же со мной не так?!»

  
* * *  
Когда Гарри открыл дверь, Снейп нервно дёрнулся.

Гарри замер на пороге.

— Что?

Резкий взмах головы заставил чёрные пряди взвиться в воздух.

— Я думал, ты уже ушёл.

— О, — Гарри вошел в палату. — Нет. Разве что вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл.

— Поттер, ты не должен подрабатывать моей сиделкой, если твоя маленькая подружка без тебя скучает.

Не отрывая взгляда со складки на покрывале у Снейпа на кровати, Гарри тихо рассмеялся:

— Я бы предпочёл именно это.

И когда только ему стало легче общаться со Снейпом, чем с Джинни?

— Предпочёл что именно?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Сидеть с вами. Если вы не против. По крайней мере, пока она не уйдёт.

— Неприятности в раю?

Точным движением вилки Снейп отделил и аккуратно отправил в рот кусочек своего пастушьего пирога. Но при этом у него был такой вид, словно он продолжал вежливо слушать. Гарри это изрядно удивило — Снейпа ведь не могли на самом деле интересовать его проблемы?

— Ага. В смысле, это никогда не было раем. Было... мило, и всё такое, — Гарри снова пожал плечами, на этот раз вперившись взглядом в край кровати Снейпа и попутно сортируя свои мысли и непонятные ощущения. — Даже не знаю... Мне кажется, это было скорее чем-то... ожидаемым, чем по-настоящему мне нужным, — он поднял взгляд на Снейпа, как будто тот мог понять его сбивчивые фразы. Смех, да и только.

— Это распространённая проблема тех, для кого мнение окружающих важнее, чем своё собственное.

Гарри даже слегка растерялся.

— Вы что, тоже так поступали?

Разумеется, он даже и не думал, что Снейп ответит.

— Мистер Поттер, да я просто ходячее воплощение этого конкретного недостатка.

Хотя Снейп явно говорил серьёзно, Гарри улыбнулся. А затем неожиданно для самого себя предложил:

— Вам стоит называть меня «Гарри».

Снейп моргнул: медленно и нарочито.

— С чего бы это?

— Мы же с вами были… своего рода близки, — Гарри тут же отчаянно покраснел, и вскинул ладони, чтобы оградиться от резкого обжигающего взгляда Снейпа и от ярких образов своих собственных воспоминаний-сновидений. — Нет, не в этом смысле! Я имел в виду… ну... вы же понимаете… — он замолчал и понурился. — А, забудьте.

«Я — ненормальный. Полный псих».

— Вы поэтому все последние дни исправно снабжаете меня съедобной, хоть и нехитрой едой?

Гарри пожал плечами, от души радуясь возможности сменить тему их всевозможной близости (как реальной, так и надуманной).

— Ну, это ведь в некотором роде моя вина, что вы здесь оказались. В смысле, живым. Вот я и подумал, что…

— Это не твоя вина, — сжав зубы, процедил Снейп, — и никогда больше не заставляй меня повторять эти слова.

Гарри нервно засмеялся.

— Это был просто несчастный случай, и ты всего лишь сделал то, что сделал бы любой другой на твоём месте. Ты ведь не то чтобы… Почему ты трясёшь головой?

— Я не «сделал то, что сделал бы любой другой». Никому другому просто не было дела, — выпалил Гарри, чувствуя, как в нём поднимается волна застарелого гнева. — Никто даже слушать меня не хотел, всем было просто плевать. Их не заботило, что вы можете быть ещё живы — и это после всего, что вы сделали!

— Но тебя это заботило? — с вызовом спросил Снейп.

— Да. — Гарри не ожидал благодарностей, и Снейп его не разочаровал. — Это было совершенно неправильным и несправедливым. То, что после всего, что вы сделали, никому не было до вас дела.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

Гарри криво ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, я-то в нём всего лишь гость, не так ли? А вы в нём живёте.

Снейп моргнул. Удивлённо? С ним было сложно сказать наверняка, но, кажется, его взгляд, прикованный к лицу Гарри, несколько утратил свою суровость.

— Но вам не обязательно и дальше там оставаться, — продолжил Гарри. — Многое изменилось. Вы можете жить так, как захотите.

Снейп по-прежнему ничего не отвечал.

— Они даже построили мемориал, — не унимался Гарри. — Я пытался убедить их поставить статую...

— Мерлин всемогущий! — Снейп в ужасе закрыл глаза, и Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— ...Но они не согласились. Мне и в голову не пришло — до этого самого момента — что вы бы всё равно не захотели никакой статуи.

Чёрные глаза снова открылись, пристально глядя на Гарри.

— Я бы точно не хотел дожить до того времени, чтобы её увидеть.

  
* * *  
Похоже, на этот раз он только-только пропустил купание, понял Гарри, входя в палату. Судя по напряжённому выражению с трудом сдерживаемого гнева на лице колдомедсестры, это было только к лучшему.

Медсестра резко сунула гребень в свободную ладонь Гарри (чуть не поставив ему при этом синяк) и стремительно вышла. Снейп, уже вытянувший было руку за гребнем, уронил её на колени и смерил Гарри тяжёлым взглядом.

— Я… помогал вам раньше, когда вы… ну-у, раньше, — выдавил Гарри, ставя на столик пакет от «Антонио» и накладывая на еду согревающие чары, после чего опуская рядом стопку «Ежеквартальников Зельеварения». Затем он подошёл к Снейпу со спины и принялся осторожно расчёсывать его волосы, деликатными движениями разбирая спутавшиеся кончики жёстких чёрных прядей и внутренне готовясь к тому, что Снейп вот-вот отшатнётся или накричит на него.

— Я и сам могу расчесать свои волосы, — проворчал Снейп. Уже на третий день после своего возвращения в мир живых Снейп начал заниматься физиотерапией. Гарри слышал об этом только из рассказов медперсонала, но судя по услышанному, ему с этим только повезло.

Гарри не мог не заметить, что Снейп, несмотря на свои слова и ворчливый тон, не отстранился.

— Мне нравится это делать, — как можно более нейтрально ответил Гарри, перебирая пальцами густые мокрые волосы Снейпа, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. И машинально заинтересовался, чем была вызвана волна лёгкой дрожи, прошедшая по телу Снейпа. Подавляемым гневом — или чем-то ещё? Возможно, глубоким удивлением от признания Гарри?

— Зачем тебе всё это?

— Потому что вы… В течение какого-то времени я, в определённом смысле слова, был вами, и я начал…

Снейп фыркнул, наполовину развернувшись к Гарри.

— Меня понимать? Мне симпатизировать? — его холодные слова напоминали идеально отточенные кинжалы.

Гарри покачал головой и прижал к груди кончики пальцев, пытаясь отыскать нужные слова. Он слегка потёр собственную кожу, словно надеясь, что это поможет оживить то время, те ощущения, а затем снова взглянул на Снейпа.

— Я начал вас чувствовать.

Снейп резко отвернулся, и у Гарри заныло в груди от понимания, что его столь неприкрыто отвергли. Затем ему вдруг пришло в голову, что если бы Снейп на него злился, то ни за что не стал бы поворачиваться к нему спиной — он бы перешёл в наступление, пошёл в открытую атаку, как всегда это делал.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты оказался у меня в голове, — пробормотал Снейп.

— Я знаю, — Гарри возобновил расчёсывание, готовый в любой момент прекратить и отодвинуться, готовый начать защищаться. — Но я ведь и не был у вас в голове. Это вы были в моей.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Гарри даже показалось, что он может видеть волны эмоций, излучаемые телом Снейпа. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он продолжил работать гребнем. Плавно, ритмично, бездумно… приятно… пока Снейп наконец не расслабился.

— У вас красивые волосы, — машинально ляпнул Гарри, и тут же покраснел.

Снейп снова напрягся и покосился на него через плечо.

Гарри сделал несколько быстрых коротких вдохов, пытаясь не паниковать.

— Что бы за шампунь они тут ни использовали… у него приятный запах, — он в ужасе осознал, что начал гладить волосы Снейпа, и чуть было не уронил гребень, отшатываясь прочь.

Снейп, снова повернулся к нему. Его брови были нахмурены.

— Что это ты делаешь?

Гарри страдальчески сглотнул, стиснув гребень.

— Ничего! Я просто… э-э… обратил на это внимание…

Снейп вдруг поднялся со стула, угрожающе нависнув над Гарри. От этого движения Гарри пронзила резкая вспышка какого-то будоражащего восторга, предвкушения, смешанного со страхом. Это ощущение не было неприятным. Но затем Снейп покачнулся и быстро сел обратно на стул.

— С вами всё в порядке? — бросив гребень, Гарри тут же опустился на корточки, с тревогой заглядывая Снейпу в лицо.

— Не. Квохчи. — Огрызнулся Снейп, прижав пальцы к вискам. — Просто у меня на мгновение закружилась голова. В этом нет ничего удивительного. Ты умудряешься настолько меня бесить, что я забываю об осторожности. В чём тоже нет ничего удивительного.

Открыв глаза, Снейп обнаружил у Гарри на лице широкую улыбку и был этим явно шокирован.

— Что… — заморгал Снейп, явным усилием воли возвращая себе самоконтроль. — Чему это ты так радуешься?

Гарри встал.

— Ничему. Я рад, что вам стало настолько лучше, что вы снова можете меня оскорблять. И простите, что я вас бешу. Но у вас действительно красивые волосы.

Отступив назад, Гарри поднял с пола гребень, пытаясь решить, было ли его решение отойти, не дожидаясь реакции Снейпа, храбростью — или трусостью.

— Ты не в своём уме, — пробормотал Снейп.

— Ага. Наверное. Что вы хотите завтра на ужин? — Гарри наконец осмелился поднять взгляд на Снейпа. Тот смотрел прямо на него. Просто смотрел, без каких-либо эмоций. Без раздражения, без недовольства, без скрытой вопросительности… Снейп смотрел на него почти доброжелательно и Гарри почувствовал, как у него в груди зашевелилось что-то тёплое.

— Я бы не отказался от стейка, — наконец сказал Снейп и его голос был таким же мягким, как и выражение его лица.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

— Посмотрим, что мне удастся с этим сделать.


	5. Глава 5

Гарри аппарировал в лечебницу около одиннадцати часов дня, кивнул дежурной медсестре за стойкой регистратуры и отправился своим привычным маршрутом на третий этаж, где располагалась палата Снейпа.

Проходя мимо окон, выходящих на больничный сад, обустроенный между двумя крыльями здания, он задумчиво посмотрел на улицу, размышляя, что, возможно, вскоре ему удастся выбраться туда со Снейпом на прогулку. Гарри не разрешали присутствовать на занятиях по физиотерапии, так что он не знал, как продвигается выздоровление Снейпа (Мерлин упаси, чтобы тот вдруг решил поделиться подобной информацией добровольно). И Гарри не был уверен, что имеет право выспрашивать у медперсонала, когда они планируют выписывать Снейпа из больницы. Но он вот уже несколько дней обдумывал план своих дальнейших действий и полагал, что лучше всего будет обсудить их со Снейпом во время прогулки. Где Гарри, при необходимости, мог бы быстро увернуться. Гарри поневоле улыбнулся своим мыслям. А затем краем глаза заметил, как в саду мелькнул чёрно-зелёный силуэт, движущийся по усыпанной гравием дорожке в противоположную от Гарри сторону.

Гарри замер, придвинувшись ближе к окну.

Снейп, по-прежнему одетый в больничную пижаму и халат, с осторожной, но упрямой целеустремлённостью шёл вдоль забора. Его голова была наклонена, а выражение лица — привычно суровым. Гарри поспешно отыскал ближайшую дверь в сад и выскользнул на улицу, в серый туманный день.

Он быстро пересёк лужайку, чтобы оказаться на дорожке перед Снейпом, не желая застать того врасплох. Услышав звук приближающихся шагов, Снейп резко вскинул голову.

— Они наконец-то разрешили вам начать прогулки, — заметил Гарри в качестве приветствия. — Это хорошо.

Снейп остановился, растерянно моргая, но быстро возобновил своё движение. Гарри пристроился рядом. Некоторое время они молча шагали по нарочито извилистым дорожкам, усыпанным листьями (и заставлявшими маленький больничный садик выглядеть гораздо более просторным и уединённым, чем на самом деле). Снейп двигался несколько скованно и настороженно, словно ещё не чувствовал боли, но в любой момент ожидал её появления. Он держал руки перед собой, сплетя пальцы в замок, и через несколько минут Гарри заметил, что Снейп зябко потирает ладони.

— Им стоило выдать вам плащ или что-то подобное, выпуская вас на улицу в такую погоду, — укоризненно сказал Гарри, потянувшись к застёжкам своего собственного плаща.

— Мне не холодно, — отозвался Снейп.

Гарри замер.

— Вы уверены? Вы трёте ладони так, словно вам холодно.

— Да, я в курсе.

Гарри вдруг сообразил, что, вообще-то, Снейп тёр — словно пытаясь унять боль — свою правую ладонь. Ту самую ладонь, которую Гарри на протяжении стольких часов держал в руках.

Неужели Снейп каким-то образом это запомнил? Гарри поневоле задумался, что Снейп вообще помнил обо всём произошедшем.

— Э-э… — слова застряли у Гарри в горле и вся его храбрость куда-то испарилась, когда Снейп остановился и впился в него внимательным взглядом, словно предчувствуя серьёзность грядущего разговора.

— Я мог видеть… — Гарри нервно сглотнул. — Я… в смысле… я подумал, что вам стоит об этом знать.

Взгляд Снейпа сделался ещё более острым: режуще-острым, легилиментски-острым, хотя Гарри не чувствовал никаких попыток вторжения в свой разум. Да и мог ли Снейп вообще использовать легилименцию без своей волшебной палочки?

— То есть, наверное… Я думал, что это лишь игры моего воображения, но, кажется… Кажется, то, что я видел, было настоящим. Я видел воспоминания. И мысли. В смысле, ваши воспоминания и мысли.

«Мерлин, только не рассказывай ему про сны! Он решит, что ты — больной извращенец!»

— Я знаю, — прорычал Снейп. — Думаешь, я об этом не знал?!

Резким, почти агрессивным движением, он отбросил со своего лица прядь влажных от тумана волос. Гарри осторожно тронул его за локоть. Это прикосновение было лёгким, как опавший осенний лист.

— Это не было намеренным, — сказал Гарри, запрокидывая голову, чтобы взглянуть в настороженное, почти испуганное лицо Снейпа, мертвенно-бледное в тусклом утреннем свете. — Но я не… Я хочу сказать, что я не вторгался в ваш разум сознательно. Но я не жалею, что благодаря этому я смог немного лучше вас узнать. И начал немного лучше вас понимать.

— Твои хаотичные рысканья по моим воспоминаниям вряд ли дали тебе какое-то понимание того, что я за человек.

— Во-первых, я не рыскал по вашим воспоминаниям. Это вы…

— Я знаю.

— … рыскали по моим. В некотором роде. — Гарри убрал ладонь, отметив, как Снейп проследил взглядом за его движением. — А во-вторых, я вовсе не думаю, будто стал вас по-настоящему понимать или что-то в этом роде. Вовсе нет. Просто мне показалось, что вам следует об этом знать, — неловко закончил он.

— Полная абсолютная открытость, — скривившись, пробормотал Снейп.

У Гарри просветлело лицо.

— Ага. А вы… Вы знаете, что именно я видел? Или... хотите узнать?

Снейп покачал головой.

— Нет. Мне достаточно знания о самом этом факте. Я просто предположу самое худшее. Всё равно вероятность того, что твоё мнение обо мне могло упасть ещё ниже — близка к нулю, а вероятность того, что меня это могло бы обеспокоить — и того меньше.

Гарри улыбнулся, ничуть не впечатлённый этими словами. Был ли кто-то, перед кем он сам захотел бы оказаться настолько открытым и уязвимым? Гарри совершенно точно не хотел бы обладать подобной властью ни над кем.

— Да нет, там не было ничего ужасного. Обычная человеческая жизнь. Воспоминания о вашей маме. О Дамблдоре, — он сделал мысленный вдох и внутренне подобрался. — О моей маме.

Снейп покачал головой, явно удивлённый.

— Просто невозможно, чтобы за всё это время ты не увидел ничего худшего.

— Ну-у, я не… если честно, я плохо помню то время, когда во мне находилась ваша душа, — теперь уже Гарри зябко потёр ладони, словно те были неким волшебным трутом, способным разжечь в нём умение выразить словами ощущения этих невероятно странных месяцев. — В смысле… я только сейчас понимаю, какие кусочки были вашими, а какими — моими. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Снейп снова резко тряхнул волосами, отмечая его попытку.

— Если бы до этого момента я тешил себя надеждами, что ты сможешь вменяемо объяснить, как это всё происходило — чего я, к счастью, не делал — теперь их можно было бы считать успешно похороненными.

— Если вам нужны были чёткие описания, — заметил Гарри, — вам нужно было отдать вашу душу Гермионе.

Снейп издал фыркающий смешок.

— Она бы вручила вам восьмидюймовое эссе, со сносками и комментариями, — продолжил Гарри, обрадованный тем, что Снейп не разозлился. — А у меня — только чувства и образы.

— Я умирал, а не назначал домашнее задание, — тихо проворчал Снейп. — И меня совершенно не волнует, насколько плохо или хорошо ты проанализируешь данный свой опыт и с кем решишь им поделиться.

— Я не стану ни с кем им делиться, — Гарри тут же ухватился за то, что показалось ему главным поводом для беспокойства Снейпа. По крайней мере, это точно было бы его главным поводом для беспокойства, окажись он на месте Снейпа. — Я знаю, что вы даже не хотели, чтобы я всё это узнал. Никто от меня ничего об этом не услышит.

— Но я-то от тебя об этом слышу, — заметил Снейп.

— Потому что я хочу понять... — выпалил Гарри.

Снейп вздохнул, и Гарри замолчал, покусывая губу.

— Мне стоит просто заткнуться и дать вам спокойно погулять по саду, да?

Снейп ничего не ответил, и Гарри счёл это великодушным позволением продолжить свою болтовню.

— Можно вас кое о чём спросить? О моей матери.

Снейп ответил, не задумываясь, точно ждал подобного вопроса.

— Я любил её, когда был ребёнком. После того, как она… потом это было не более, чем чрезмерной привязанностью к тому, что в моей жизни могло сойти за воспоминания о чём-то хорошем.

Гарри улыбнулся. Какая-то часть него подозревала, что такая реакция была неуместной, а кроме того, Гарри прекрасно осознавал, что утверждение Снейпа наверняка было несколько подредактированным, но его это не беспокоило.

— Это хорошо.

Снейп бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Почему? Тебе неприятна сама мысль о том, что твоя мать могла когда-то испытывать ко мне добрые чувства? Или я к ней?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Нет. Я просто рад, что для вас это уже в прошлом. Неразделённая любовь — это ведь довольно…

— Да, я знаю, — мрачно сказал Снейп.

Гарри не стал развивать данную тему. Он не готов был объяснять — или пытаться понять самому — почему его так обрадовал ответ Снейпа.

— Так что… э-э… что вы собираетесь делать теперь?

Снейп слегка наклонил голову. Это выглядело странно трогательным.

— Думаю, начну с ответа тебе язвительной просьбой уточнить твой вопрос.

Гарри просиял, уверенный, что уж эту шутку он понял.

— Я имел в виду, с вашей жизнью. Какие у вас…

Снейп вскинул ладонь, и Гарри замолчал, готовый извиниться за свои неуместные расспросы. Но Снейп лишь резко повёл головой, словно потревоженный олень. Невдалеке послышались голоса: к ним явно кто-то приближался. Гарри узнал хриплый баритон колдомедика Бёрнса.

Снейп застыл на месте, и Гарри последовал его примеру, чуть не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, когда Снейп вдруг схватил его за руку и втащил в маленькую теплицу, находящуюся чуть в стороне от садовой дорожки.

— Что… — начал было Гарри, но Снейп тут же на него шикнул. Прижав Гарри к деревянному шкафу для инструментов, Снейп быстро закрыл дверь теплицы и они оказались взаперти, окружённые полузапотевшими стёклами и густым запахом влажной почвы, ржавчины и удобрений.

Хотя Снейп так и не отпустил руку Гарри, кажется, он совсем забыл о его присутствии, пристально наблюдая за Бёрнсом сквозь мутное стекло.

— Эм-м, — Гарри чуть попятился, чтобы образовать хотя бы немного свободного пространства и взглянуть наверх, — почему мы прячемся от Бёрнса?

Снейп на него не смотрел.

— _Мы_ от него не прячемся. Я прячусь. А ты просто неудачно оказался рядом.

Гарри вдруг осенило.

— О! Вам ещё не разрешали выходить на улицу, не так ли? Вы сами выбрались.

Снейп тряхнул головой, отчего его чёрные волосы описали полукруг вокруг неравномерно выбритого подбородка.

— Пока ещё нет.

Ещё одна вспышка озарения.

— Вы пытались сбежать из больницы? — Гарри хихикнул. — В пижаме и в тапочках? Да вы с ума сошли.

— Тс-с, — ответный шёпот Снейпа, сопровождаемый поднятым к губам пальцем, был неожиданно мягким. Скорее всего, Снейп просто не хотел, чтобы их услышал Бёрнс, но Гарри всё равно улыбнулся.

А потом Снейп шевельнул рукой, задев его лицо, и Гарри замер от этого случайного нехитрого прикосновения.

Снейп смотрел на него сверху вниз и окружающий мир вдруг сделался намного более жарким и тесным. И, кажется, покачнулся, потому что у Гарри вдруг закружилась голова, заставляя его потерять равновесие. С такого близкого расстояния он мог разглядеть тёплые коричневые искорки в чёрных волосах и глазах Снейпа, лицо которого выражало удивление, замешательство и настороженное выжидание. Снейп убрал ладонь, и Гарри прошила горячая вспышка возбуждения. Это так отличалось (так сильно отличалось!) от страха и бессильной злости, которые он испытывал, когда оказывался настолько близко к этому человеку, будучи ребёнком, что Гарри сдавленно охнул.

Снейп продолжал напряжённо, немного нервно на него смотреть, а затем вдруг резким неловким движением придвинулся ближе. От неожиданности Гарри вздрогнул, и только потом понял, что Снейп его только что поцеловал. Быстро, неуверенно, едва ли вообще ощутимо — но поцеловал.

Снейп отстранился, выглядя почти испуганным и вскинув ладонь в полубессознательном защитном жесте.

Гарри, не менее ошарашенный, чем Снейп, растерянно заморгал и машинально облизнул губы, словно ища подтверждение тому, что этот поцелуй действительно произошёл, ища подтверждение своей острой вспышке удовольствия. Снейп наклонил голову и осторожно поцеловал его снова.

То, как Снейп целовался, подумал Гарри, было одним из самых удивительных явлений на свете. Деликатно, почти сдержанно, но в то же время с несомненным энтузиазмом. Словно он торопился успеть как можно больше насладиться поцелуем, пока его не отняли. Губы Снейпа были неожиданно мягкими, а лицо — слегка щекотным из-за щетины, и у Гарри завибрировало горло от тихого хихиканья, впрочем, тут же перетёкшего в сладкое пламя, опалившее шею и все её нервные окончания.

Гарри раздвинул губы и Снейп, застонав, крепко схватил его за плечи и впечатал в шкаф для садового инвентаря, тут же заполнив рот Гарри своим языком, таким горячим, и голодным, и…

...Резкий грохот заставил их отпрыгнуть друг от друга, ошалело озираясь в поисках источника шума.

— Чёрт, — выругался мужской голос снаружи. Совсем рядом, пугающе громко. — Извините.

— Подождите-ка, — ответил ему другой голос. А затем дверная ручка в теплицу задёргалась.

Гарри, всё ещё пытающийся отдышаться, пытающийся вернуть своему миру, только что безвозвратно провалившемуся в эротическую кроличью нору, хоть какое-то подобие реальности, оцепенело таращился на Снейпа, не в силах сформулировать ни единого слова. Даже когда обнаружил, что его ладони успели крепко вцепиться в пижамную куртку Снейпа.

Усилием воли Гарри расжал пальцы.

— Простите… — покраснев, он попытался было разгладить образовавшиеся складки, но почти сразу же неловко опустил руки.

Дверь наконец распахнулась и в теплицу шагнул Бёрнс.

— О!.. — целитель замер. — Вот вы где, — он обернулся к своему невидимому спутнику в саду. — Я его нашёл. Спасибо.

— Мы вышли прогуляться, — выпалил Гарри, сгорая от смущения и неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сперва отодвигаясь от Снейпа, а затем придвигаясь к нему обратно. Должен ли он отойти подальше? Или Снейпа это обидит? Или, наоборот, Снейп этого и хотел бы?

— В сарае? — мягко поинтересовался Бёрнс.

Снейп не двинулся с места.

Гарри неопределённо пожал плечами, и Бёрнс тут же потерял к нему всякий интерес, переключив своё внимание на Снейпа.

— Мистер Снейп, вообще-то, я как раз вас искал. Не зайдёте ли на несколько минут ко мне в кабинет?

Бёрнс отступил в сторону, и Снейп молча прошёл мимо Гарри к выходу. Гарри побрёл следом. У него на губах застыли полусформировавшиеся полупротесты насчёт того, как бесцеремонно их прервали во время... чего-то, во что Гарри готов был поверить лишь наполовину.

— Это не займёт много времени, мистер Поттер. Если хотите, можете подождать, — колдомедик Бёрнс бегло посмотрел на Гарри, прежде чем снова повернуться ко Снейпу и махнуть рукой, указывая путь.

Гарри провожал их взглядом до самых дверей больницы. Крепко сбитый Бёрнс, внушительно выглядящий в своей униформе колдомедика, и идущий за ним Снейп: высокий, с неестественно прямой спиной и в плотно запахнутой пижаме. Только когда они скрылись из виду, Гарри осознал, что недоверчиво качает головой, не в силах рассортировать только что произошедшие события по хоть каким-то ячейкам своего мозга. Не в силах поверить, насколько это было замечательно, но и не в состоянии этого отрицать. Это не было сном или видением: Снейп его поцеловал. И Гарри ответил на поцелуй. Это было здорово. Так здорово, что у Гарри до сих пор что-то сладко ныло внутри. Так здорово, что если бы Бёрнс им не помешал, сейчас они со Снейпом точно были бы на полу той пыльной теплицы…

У Гарри в мозгу сам собой мелькнул образ пальцев Снейпа, плотно обхвативших его член (что тут же вызвало оживлённое шевеление упомянутого члена), и он застонал. Нет. Старая теплица была совершенно неподходящим местом для чего-то подобного. Всё ещё красный и ужасно смущённый, Гарри получше завернулся в плащ и зашагал ко входу в лечебницу, под неровный ритм своих шагов мысленно повторяя, как мантру: «Совсем из ума выжил».

  
* * *  
Услышав резкие шаги, Гарри поднял голову, отрываясь от совершенно бездумного разглядывания «Ежеквартальника Зельеварения». Снейп стремительно вошёл в свою палату и замер, увидев там Гарри. Его глаза удивлённо расширились. Гарри вытянул шею, рассматривая стопку бумаг у Снейпа в руках.

— Они вас выписывают?

Снейп резко отвернулся к окну, крепко сжимая свои бумаги, заставляя их неаккуратно сминаться.

Несмотря на подспудное ощущение, что сейчас всё покатится к чертям, Гарри продолжил:

— Э-м… Я всё равно собирался вам сегодня об этом сказать: я купил домик возле Хогсмида и, если хотите, вы можете пожить пока там. Ну, в смысле, пока не встанете на ноги и не определитесь, чем вы хотите заниматься дальше. Там есть свободная комната. Маленькая, но...

Плечи Снейпа дёрнулись было вверх, а затем устало опустились. Снейп глубоко и тяжело вздохнул, вынудив Гарри замолчать на полуслове.

Гарри встал и подошёл к нему поближе.

— Э-э...

— Почему ты всё ещё здесь? — полушёпотом спросил Снейп.

Его дыхание было громким и прерывистым. Гарри встал у Снейпа за спиной и коснулся его предплечий, разворачивая к себе.

— Я...

— Уходи, — прошипел Снейп, глядя в пол. Его лицо было скованно-напряжённым и покрытым неровными красными пятнами. — Просто уходи. Ты уже достаточно всего… Уходи.

— Но вам же негде жить, — возразил Гарри.

Снейп неловко попятился, обходя Гарри по дуге и направляясь к своей прикроватной тумбочке. Бросив на неё больничные бумаги, он принялся поочерёдно выдвигать ящики, вытаскивая свои жалкие запасы одолженной или пожертвованной одежды и резко, неуклюже складывая её на кровати.

«О!..»

Гарри сделал шаг назад.

— Точно. Я не… извините.

У Снейпа явно было на примете какое-то другое место, где он хотел бы поселиться. И другая компания, в которой он хотел бы оказаться.

«Так… Ладно. Похоже, я неправильно всё понял. Он поцеловал меня просто потому, что я оказался рядом, а не потому, что хотел поцеловать именно меня. Возможно, он хотел поцеловать мою маму, возможно, кого-то ещё. Но не меня...»

— Извините. Я не… я ошибся.

«Ладно. Просто выбрось из головы все свои недавние мысли», — Гарри снова покачал головой, на этот раз, чтобы попытаться стереть из памяти свои эмоции за последние полчаса, и уныло побрёл к двери.

«Всё равно это были совершенно сумасшедшие идеи. И о чём ты только думал? Это же Снейп. Он тебя ненавидит...»

— Подожди!.. — это слово прозвучало резко, но так сдавленно, будто Снейпа кто-то физически заставил его произнести.

Гарри остановился, перестав даже дышать.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Снейп.

Гарри ощутил, как неясная злость у него внутри собралась в тугой комок и подступила прямо к горлу. Он обернулся.

— Нет. Это вы посмотрите на меня! — стиснув зубы, он резко шагнул к Снейпу. — Хоть раз, для разнообразия, увидьте меня!

Снейп покачал головой.

— Я и вижу тебя. В течение вот уже... — он запнулся, словно и сам удивившись своим словам.

— Это хорошо, — выпалил Гарри, удивлённый, но и обрадованный.

Снейп схватил его за плечи — грубым, но немного неловким движением, словно эта грубость была случайной, неумышленной — и впился в Гарри цепким пристальным взглядом. Гарри уверенно уставился на Снейпа в ответ (хотя понятия не имел, что именно Снейп пытается прочесть у него в глазах).

Затем непроницаемый чёрный взгляд скользнул вниз, к его губам, и Гарри гулко сглотнул, а его тело, до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах, охватил жар.

«О!..»

Гарри придвинулся ближе, запрокидывая лицо и встречая Снейпа ближе, чем на полпути. Его глаза сами собой закрылись, когда Снейп прижался к его губам своими: тёплыми, мягкими, по-прежнему голодными, но терпеливыми (теперь, получив явное разрешение).

Схватив Снейпа за локти, Гарри потянул его на себя, издав глухой стон, когда их тела соприкоснулись. В ответ Снейп с тихим стуком прижал Гарри спиной к стене, накрывая его собой.

— О-ох… — всхлипнул Гарри, и его член отчаянно, почти болезненно запульсировал, требуя большего. Требуя продолжения.

В этот миг раздался резкий стук в дверь, почти незамедлительно распахнувшуюся, чтобы явить на пороге колдомедсестру. Которая тут же замерла, округлив рот и глаза в неодобрительно-ошарашенном «О!», в то время как Гарри со Снейпом нервно отпрянули друг от друга в разные стороны. Снейп отвернулся, а Гарри остался неловко стоять у стены, прекрасно осознавая, что выглядит ужасно взъерошенным, раскрасневшимся и возбуждённым — и у него нет совершенно никаких шансов это скрыть.

— Мистер Поттер!

Словно это он прижимал Снейпа к стене, а не наоборот, подумал Гарри, нервно откашлявшись и поправив брюки.

— Ну что? — с вызовом спросил он, благо смущение быстро избавило его от хотя бы одной из самых заметных проблем. — Нечего было так сюда вламываться.

Медсестра недовольно поджала губы, изображая просто-таки памятник чопорности и строгости.

— Я всего лишь выполняю свою работу, мистер Поттер. Больница — не место для… — она неопределённо повела рукой, — подобных действий.

Снейп повернулся к ним, не менее напряжённый, чем медсестра, но, каким-то необъяснимым образом, совершенно по-другому. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Он всё ещё чувствовал на губах вкус Снейпа и эта мысль заставила его снова густо покраснеть.

— И я постучала, — добавила колдомедсестра, самую капельку менее строго.

— Вы что-то хотели? — процедил Снейп.

— Я принесла вам на подпись ваши бумаги для выписки, — кивнула ведьма. — И мне нужно знать, понадобится ли вам помощь персонала, чтобы добраться до выхода из здания. — Она протянула аккуратный свиток пергамента, перевязанный фирменным зелёным шнуром лечебницы имени Святого Мунго.

Снейп взял свиток.

— Нет.

— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы он добрался домой без приключений, — заверил Гарри, хотя понятия не имел, ни сможет ли он действительно это сделать, ни где, собственно, для Снейпа будет это «домой».

— Замечательно, — развернувшись на каблуках, медсестра вышла из комнаты, с преувеличенной тщательностью закрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри скорчил ей вслед рожу, после чего повернулся обратно к Снейпу, теребившему узел на своём больничном халате и явно избегавшему смотреть на Гарри.

— Хотите переодеться?

Снейп покосился на стопку одежды у себя на кровати и повёл плечами, выскальзывая из халата и аккуратно складывая его на постели. Прежде чем Гарри успел сообразить, что происходит, рубашка Снейпа отправилась вслед за халатом.

Гарри окатила волна жара.

— Э-э… Мне выйти? — смущённо выдавил он.

Снейп невозмутимо стащил пижамные штаны.

— Ты видел меня и в гораздо более раздетом виде.

Покраснев, Гарри отвернулся. В его воображении тут же вспыхнул образ узкой бледной спины Снейпа и плавный изгиб его ягодиц.

— Да, но…

«Но тогда вы меня ещё не целовали. Не...»

«Нет-нет, не сейчас. Только не сейчас...»

Когда Гарри повернулся обратно, Снейп уже надел чёрную мантию — если Гарри правильно помнил, её прислала Минерва МакГонагалл — и теперь пытался разгладить мятую ткань на груди изящными движениями своих ладоней. Гарри очень некстати вспомнил, что в том пакете с подаренной одеждой точно не было никакого нижнего белья.

«Ч-чёрт!»

Гарри попытался выдавить улыбку, которая не казалась бы ни нервной, ни похотливой. Скорее всего, в результате он выглядел как полный идиот.

— Э-э… Ну, так что?.. Ко мне?

  
* * *  
Гарри аппарировал их на узкую извилистую тропинку перед своим домиком. Он вполне мог бы аппарировать и сразу в дом, но он хотел предоставить Снейпу возможность немного освоиться и понять, где они оказались.

С озера дул холодный ветер. Отбросив волосы с лица, Гарри покосился на Снейпа, который проделывал точно то же самое до странности зеркальным жестом.

Чёрные глаза быстро изучили окрестности, которые, как подозревал Гарри, должны были казаться Снейпу и новыми, и знакомыми одновременно. Полными эмоций и воспоминаний. Затем взгляд Снейпа, уже более спокойный (или, по крайней мере, менее непроницаемый) вернулся к Гарри, и тот сделал приглашающий жест в сторону двери.

— Прошу.

На подходе к дому Гарри заметил, как Снейп цепко осмотрел его грядки с травами, но вслух никак их не прокомментировал. Зайдя в дом, Гарри провёл Снейпа сквозь гостиную и уже направился в сторону главной спальни, когда в коридоре Снейп вдруг задержался, глядя на маленькую комнатушку, в которой Гарри обосновался в течение всех последних недель.

— Ты спишь здесь? — спросил Снейп.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да. Не с самого начала, но после того, как Джин… В смысле... честно говоря, я комфортнее себя чувствую в маленьких помещениях, — он улыбнулся. — Это то, к чему я привык с детства. Они…

«… кажутся не такими пустыми».

— … в них как-то уютнее. Вот ваша комната, — показал Гарри, и Снейп прошёл мимо него в главную спальню.

Осмотревшись по сторонам, Снейп осторожно опустил свои вещи на большую кровать в центре комнаты — так осторожно, словно или его вещи, или кровать могли сломаться от этого действия — и замер. Гарри подумал, что Снейп, должно быть, просто не знает, что ему делать дальше.

— Давайте я покажу вам оставшуюся часть дома? — предложил он. — Это займёт не больше двух минут.


	6. Глава 6

В кухонном проёме Снейп замер, так что Гарри чуть было в него не врезался. Гарри немного подождал. Потом, когда у него сложилось впечатление, что Снейп попросту забыл о его присутствии, вежливо спросил:

— Что-то не так?

Снейп вздрогнул и тут же отошёл в сторону, бросив на Гарри пристальный взгляд.

— Ты варил зелья.

Это прозвучало наполовину вопросом и меньше, чем наполовину — обвинением.

Гарри нервно осмотрелся по сторонам. Он и забыл, как странно его кухня должна выглядеть для кого-то, кто не был здесь в течение последних нескольких месяцев.

— О. Эм-м, да. Немного, — слова Гарри прозвучали глупо даже для него самого.

Гарри заставил себя посмотреть Снейпу в глаза, с некоторым удивлением обнаружив, что в них не было раздражения или злости.

— Э-э… когда вы… Когда у меня была ваша… э-э… душа. Или как это правильно назвать? В общем, это начало на меня некоторым образом… влиять.

«Это начало меня заражать», — пришли Гарри на ум совершенно невежливые, но правдивые слова.

— Я оборудовал садик с целебными травами, — он махнул рукой в сторону окна, — и даже начал готовить несколько… — Гарри болезненно скривился. Чуть ли не лабораторная обстановка вокруг красноречиво подчёркивала лживость его слов, — …и начал варить зелья.

Снейп проследовал в кухню и слегка скривил губы, изучая бутылочки на полках (Гарри подумал, что, скорее всего, недовольство вызвали его неаккуратные надписи на этикетках). Перед одним из флаконов Снейп остановился и бросил на Гарри острый, на этот раз почти обвиняющий взгляд.

— Ты варил Сомниовиатораэтус?

Гарри моргнул. Ему пришлось покопаться в памяти, чтобы ответить.

— Ага. Какое-то время у меня были проблемы со сном. То зелье было довольно сложным.

Уже произнеся это вслух, Гарри сообразил, что его слова были огромным преуменьшением: ему пришлось заказать несколько ингредиентов по совиной почте и в течение шести часов непрерывно следить за зельем, чтобы убедиться, что оно правильно уваривается.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Ну, зато мне было чем заняться. И мне тогда нравилось варить все эти зелья.

— Почему?

— Почему мне это нравилось?

— Почему ты выбрал именно Сомниовиатораэтус?

— Я его не выбирал. Просто мне пришло в голову именно это зелье, — Гарри вдруг осенило, что Снейп наверняка понятия не имеет, что с ним тогда происходило. — Я был в некотором роде… В общем, временами ваша личность брала надо мной верх. Вы перенимали контроль на себя — и я превращался в одержимого зельями… — Гарри вовремя прикусил язык, но непроизнесённое слово повисло между ними в воздухе так отчётливо, как если бы он сказал его вслух.

И Снейп улыбнулся. Криво и несколько натянуто, но всё же…

— Хотите есть? — спросил Гарри, вдруг вспомнив в своих обязанностях гостеприимного хозяина. — Или… или, может быть, отдохнуть, или ещё что-то?

— Я бы не отказался от чая.

— Отлично.

Нервный ажиотаж Гарри вылился в торопливые приготовления для такого рода чаепития, которое вызвало бы гордость даже у тёти Петунии. Только войдя в гостиную с подносом, тяжело нагруженным сэндвичами, кексами, булочками-сконами, фруктами, джемом и печеньем, Гарри подумал, что, возможно, он малость переусердствовал.

У Снейпа округлились глаза, но он ничего не сказал и молча присоединился к Гарри за маленьким столиком возле окна. Наблюдая за тем, как Снейп загружает на свою тарелку поистине удивительное, как для столь худого человека, количество еды, Гарри вспомнил, что даже в больнице Снейп предпочитал, чтобы его главный и полноценный приём пищи приходился на послеобеденное чаепитие. Так что, не исключено, что Гарри не так уж и много всего принёс.

Они ели молча. С каждой минутой Гарри чувствовал себя всё более дискомфортно, подспудно ожидая от Снейпа какого-то рода вспышки: раздражения, или злости, или негодования по поводу каких-то событий в их общем прошлом. Мерлин свидетель, в их общем прошлом было великое множество разных сомнительных моментов.

Наконец Снейп опустил чашку на стол и тихо сказал, обращаясь куда-то к своему блюдцу.

— Если ты жалеешь о своём приглашении, то так и скажи. Я могу освободить твой дом за две минуты.

Почему-то эти слова вызвали у Гарри улыбку.

— Две?

Снейп вскинул голову.

— Я ещё не распаковал свои вещи.

— Я не жалею, что пригласил вас к себе, — ответил Гарри. Не было никакого смысла говорить, что ему наверняка доведётся об этом пожалеть, раньше или позже. Это было ясно и без слов. — Дело не в этом. Просто я тут подумал — и не утруждайте себя остроумными замечаниями на этот счёт…

Снейп чуть откинулся на спинку стула. Его взгляд по-прежнему был устремлён куда-то на стол, но уголок рта дернулся вверх.

— Я и не собирался озвучивать очевидное.

Гарри взял печеньице и принялся нервно вертеть его в пальцах, кроша на мелкие кусочки.

— Вы… вы не хотели сюда приходить, да? Я… Если вы предпочли бы поселиться в каком-то другом месте, вам стоило сказать мне об этом прямо. Я знаю, вы не хотите, чтобы из всех возможных людей вам помогал именно я, но…

«Но вы меня поцеловали, причём так, что я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя, и я ужасно хочу, чтобы вы сделали это снова...»

Гарри потряс головой. Он сошёл с ума. Полностью свихнулся. Должно быть, они оба свихнулись.

Снейп долго смотрел в свою чашку, прежде чем ответить. И его голос прозвучал непривычно напряжённо.

— Мне… просто невыносимо знать, что ты видел так много моих мыслей и воспоминаний.

Гарри осторожно кивнул.

— Знаю. Я бы чувствовал себя точно так же. Я бы вас за это ненавидел.

Снейп поднял на него потрясённый взгляд.

— Если вы меня ненавидите, я понимаю, — Гарри отвёл глаза. — Если бы я мог, я бы вернул всё, как было.

Технически, он мог вернуть всё, как было — полный Обливиэйт это бы обеспечил. Но на такое Гарри не пошёл бы, даже если бы Снейп его попросил.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — тихо сказал Снейп. — Я никогда тебя не ненавидел.

— Вы бы не могли произнести это немного более убеждённо?

Снейп лишь покачал головой.

— Всё это намного сложнее и запутаннее, чем ты думаешь.

Гарри задумался. У Снейпа было специфическое прошлое с обоими его родителями, такое, о котором Гарри мог лишь догадываться, пока не начал носить в себе душу Снейпа. Да и тогда он видел лишь отдельные эпизоды из несомненно долгих лет неприкрытой враждебности и издевательств и, что было, наверное, ещё хуже, одиночества, сопровождавшего Снейпа в течение всей его учёбы в Хогвартсе. Гарри его чувствовал и остро с ним резонировал. Он ведь и сам был ужасно одинок в течение первых одиннадцати лет своей жизни. Конечно, во многих аспектах опыт Снейпа отличался от его собственного, но Гарри не забыл то гнетущее чувство и сразу без труда узнал его в воспоминаниях Снейпа.

— Я вам верю, — по-прежнему осторожно ответил Гарри. — Я… вы должны получить возможность наконец-то начать жить так, как захотите.

— О, это точно было бы чем-то новым и, наверное, интересным, — отозвался Снейп, допив чай и потянувшись за шоколадным печеньем. Он ел аккуратно, но с явным удовольствием, точно так же, как и всю еду, что Гарри приносил ему в Святого Мунго (хотя Снейп неизменно критиковал и игнорировал больничную пищу).

Рассматривая последний кусочек печенья, Снейп медленно, словно ему было физически больно это говорить, произнёс:

— Я… так и не поблагодарил тебя… за…

— Нет, — просто ответил Гарри. — Но я от вас этого и не жду. Вы не должны меня за это благодарить.

Чуть нахмурившись, Снейп бросил на него неопределённый взгляд, и Гарри пожал плечами:

— Мне кажется, наступило самое время, чтобы кто-нибудь наконец сделал что-то и для вас.

Выражение лица Снейпа сделалось сомневающимся, но Гарри не стал развивать свою мысль, а Снейп не стал его расспрашивать.

— Я не… У меня нет никакого другого места, где я хотел бы оказаться. Не в этот раз.

«Какое горячее одобрение», — подумал Гарри.

— Вот и хорошо. Еще чаю?

  
* * *  
После того, как они убрали тарелки, Снейп, стоя навытяжку, молча наблюдал за тем, как Гарри управляется с хозяйственными чарами (ничего не говоря, но явно найдя какие-то недостатки в его заклинании для самостоятельного мытья посуды). Как вдруг мирный звон тарелок и плеск воды нарушил пронзительный крик, похожий на плач баньши.

Оба волшебника тут же взглянули вверх, а затем друг на друга.

— Что это было? — спросил Гарри.

«Нет, это не баньши», — пронеслось у Гарри в голове. Если поразмыслить, данный звук показался ему странно знакомым.

У Снейпа потрясённо расширились глаза и он полностью оцепенел, а после, словно загипнотизированный, направился к выходу. Гарри обеспокоенно последовал за ним. Снейп прошёл через гостиную и устремился ко входной двери. На дверной ручке его ладонь на какое-то мгновение задержалась (а костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения), но затем Снейп открыл дверь и вышел наружу.

Гарри шагнул следом.

Ему потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы осмотреться и обнаружить то, о чём Снейп, несомненно, догадался ещё в доме.

— Ох, Мерлин… — выдохнул Гарри. — Фоукс…

Феникс стоял на пеньке у забора рядом с домом Гарри, расправив крылья, словно он только приземлился или, наоборот, готовился взлететь. Увидев приближающегося к нему Снейпа, Фоукс хрипло крикнул, и Гарри задержал дыхание, пытаясь понять (хотя и сам точно не знал, почему), собирается ли феникс улететь, или атаковать Снейпа. Но Фоукс лишь следил за тем, как Снейп сделал десять очень осторожных шагов к его пеньку, прежде чем остановиться и медленно опуститься на колени.

Усилием воли Гарри заставил себя оставаться на месте, подавив безотчётный импульс помочь. Вмешаться. Фоукс наклонил голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть Снейпа. Он открывал и закрывал клюв, но до Гарри не доносилось ни звука. Не отрывая взгляда от Фоукса, Снейп сел на пятки, а феникс лишь продолжал смотреть прямо на него. От этой картины у Гарри сжалось горло. Он не видел Фоукса со смерти Дамблдора, и вид феникса тут же воскресил в его памяти ту кошмарную ночь... Гарри даже не сомневался, что для Снейпа дела обстояли точно так же.

Гарри подошёл к калитке и шагнул за неё. Фоукс повернул голову и окинул его беглым взглядом, после чего снова сфокусировался на Снейпе.

Гарри сделал ещё несколько шагов к ним и заметил, как Снейп напрягся, почувствовав его присутствие.

Сделав ещё шажок, Гарри протянул руку.

— Вы…

Снейп резко покачал головой в явном предупреждении не приближаться, и Гарри, опустив ладонь, попятился назад. Ни Снейп, ни Фоукс даже не посмотрели в его сторону, когда он побрёл обратно в дом.

Были уже сумерки, когда Снейп наконец-то вернулся, подавленный и измождённый. Увидев, как он закрыл за собой дверь и остановился в прихожей, прикрыв глаза, словно от усталости, Гарри тут же поднялся, отложив книгу, которую всё равно не читал.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил он.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Снейп кивнул и молча прошёл мимо Гарри в свою спальню, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри подошёл к окну, но если Фоукс там до сих пор и был, стало уже слишком темно для того, чтобы можно было его увидеть.

  
* * *  
В десять часов вечера Гарри сидел на своей узкой кровати: ни капельки не сонный, изнывающий от любопытства и весьма раздосадованный на себя самого. Он надеялся — да что там, почти ожидал, — что сегодня будет спать не в одиночестве. Но, несомненно, встреча с Фоуксом Снейпа сильно расстроила.

Гарри невесело улыбнулся своим мыслям.

«Несомненно. Просто уму непостижимо, почему вид фамилиара человека, которого Снейпа заставили убить — человека, который был его единственным другом — Снейпа расстроил».

Фоукс не выглядел разозлённым — но было ли к фениксам вообще применимо понятие злости? Почему Фоукс, после столь долгого своего отсутствия, вдруг прилетел сюда, к человеку, убившему его хозяина? Возможно, он принёс какое-то последнее послание от Дамблдора? У Снейпа на лице читалась неприкрытая боль, в этом Гарри не сомневался, но он не знал, была ли это боль осуждения или прощения.

Обеспокоенный, Гарри встал и сделал несколько нервных шагов по своей маленькой комнатке. Возможно, ему стоит пойти к Снейпу? Хотя бы просто постучаться и узнать, не спит ли он ещё, не хочет ли поговорить. Не хочет ли он выместить на ком-то свою злость, с ухмылкой подумал Гарри.

Подойдя к окну, Гарри остановился и машинально отодвинул занавески, чтобы взглянуть на озеро.

И застыл на месте. Впился взглядом в открывшуюся ему картину, не в силах поверить, что действительно это видит.

Снейп, совершенно обнажённый — белоснежное тело, увенчанное волосами темнее самой ночи — размашисто шёл, почти бежал к холодной иссиня-чёрной поверхности озера.

«Какого чёрта?!»

Потратив несколько драгоценных секунд на то, чтобы продолжить в абсолютном неверии таращиться в окно, Гарри схватил волшебную палочку, сунул её за пояс пижамных штанов и вылетел из комнаты. В коридоре он сдёрнул с вешалки плащ, выбежал на улицу и помчался к озеру. Его босые ноги то и дело подскальзывались на влажной траве, глаза неотрывно следили за лёгкими кругами на озёрной глади (всё, что Гарри мог рассмотреть с такого расстояния), а с губ уже готовы были сорваться первые слоги заклинания Воздушного Пузыря.

Когда Гарри наконец добежал до покрытого галькой берега, до его охваченного паникой сознания медленно дошло, что Снейп плыл ему навстречу, выходя из воды, а не погружаясь глубже в озеро. Ринувшись к нему, Гарри поспешно укутал Снейпа плащом и потащил обратно в дом, чувствуя ледяной холод его бледной кожи. Снейп тяжело и прерывисто дышал, и немного спотыкался — чёртов псих был босиком! Торопливо загнав его внутрь, Гарри захлопнул за ними входную дверь и только что не уронил Снейпа на диван.

— Какого чёрта?!

Рухнув на колени перед камином, Гарри быстро бросил в него несколько новых поленьев и выхватил свою палочку, чтобы разжечь огонь заклинанием. Языки пламени послушно взвились вверх, рассыпая искры и пепел, и Гарри развернулся обратно к Снейпу.

— Ты что, совсем из ума выжил?!

Снейп сидел неподвижно, не обращая внимания на капающую с него воду, и неотрывно смотрел на огонь. Его плащ совсем промок и распахнулся, и Гарри видел, как бледная грудь ходила ходуном, когда Снейп, открыв рот, жадно глотал воздух. На его совершенно бескровном лице резко выделялись огромные чёрные глаза.

Гарри метнулся в свою спальню и принёс своё одеяло, вернувшись как раз вовремя для того, чтобы услышать негромкий ответ Снейпа.

— Нет. — А затем, после паузы: — Возможно.

Гарри сдёрнул со Снейпа мокрый плащ и укутал его толстым одеялом, старательно затыкая все возможные щели. У него в душе полыхали паника и ярость.

— Ты же мог утонуть! Чёрт, да ты мог просто замёрзнуть там насмерть! О чём ты только…

Гарри осёкся и тяжело сглотнул. Его горло резко сжалось от страшной правды.

— Ты… ты собирался покончить с собой.

«Фоукс... Дамблдор... Ну конечно».

Гарри шагнул назад — ему просто необходимо было видеть лицо Снейпа.

— Ты хотел себя убить. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт...

Снейп — огромный одеяльный свёрток с мокрыми волосами — согнулся и задрожал.

Пока он не заговорил, Гарри даже не догадывался, что Снейп смеётся.

— Я не собирался совершать ничего подобного, — в голосе Снейпа сквозило неприкрытое веселье, настоящий смех. — Если уж на то пошло, я хотел чего-то совершенно противоположного.

Гарри попятился, стукнувшись об угол каминной полки, но не отрывая от Снейпа ошарашенного взгляда. Он никогда не видел Снейпа таким. Счастливым.

Снейп тряхнул волосами, рассыпая по комнате брызги воды, и встал, сбросив с себя одеяло. Глядя своим пристальным обжигающим взглядом, он пошёл прямо на Гарри и резко прижался к нему всем телом, до сих пор холодным и мокрым (Гарри чувствовал это даже сквозь свою пижаму и футболку). Запустив ладонь ему в волосы, другой рукой Снейп схватил его за зад, вжимая в себя. А затем, заставив Гарри откинуть голову, поймал его потрясённый вздох своими холодными губами и удивительно горячим языком. Пойманный, удерживаемый со всех сторон, Гарри только и мог, что с бешено колотящимся сердцем стоять на месте, пока Снейп требовательно обсасывал его язык и прижималcя ещё теснее, нетерпеливо толкаясь в Гарри бёдрами.

Затем Снейп вдруг отодвинулся, болезненно задев зубами язык Гарри, и резким размашистым движением стащил с Гарри футболку.

У Гарри закружилась голова. Он нервно облизнул губы и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мерлин… — Гарри гулко сглотнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы выдавливать из себя слова, несмотря на нетерпеливую дрожь во всём теле, которое жадно требовало продолжения. Требовало большего. — Надеюсь, ты всё-таки не сошёл с ума, потому что я совершенно не хочу останавливаться, но воспользоваться уязвимостью безумца было бы неправильно и нечестно.

Снейп, по-прежнему крепко держа Гарри, выдохнул ему прямо в ухо:

— Это ты — безумец, потому что решил позвать меня к себе. Потому что захотел, чтобы я был здесь.

Гарри начал было протестовать, но Снейп пресёк его попытки, скользнув ему в рот языком так глубоко, что чуть было не перекрыл Гарри весь доступ к кислороду. А затем язык стремительно убрался.

— И я намерен воспользоваться твоей уязвимостью, — тихо прорычал Снейп прямо в дрожащие губы Гарри, после чего принялся прокладывать по его шее цепочку лёгких укусов. В тишине комнаты жаркое и прерывистое дыхание Снейпа раздавалось особенно отчётливо.

— Ох, чёрт!.. — Гарри прижался к Снейпу ещё сильнее, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, пахнущую озёрной водой и прохладной кожей. Снейп стянул его пижамные штаны до колен и обеими ладонями подхватил Гарри за зад, слегка приподняв, чтобы их бёдра оказались на одном уровне. Гарри подавил жалобный всхлип, когда его член прижался к члену Снейпа, пройдясь нежной головкой по влажной коже и жёстким паховым волоскам: это было грубоватое, но совершенно потрясающее ощущение...

Ладонь Снейпа — теперь уже не ледяная, горячая — скользнула ниже, пробравшись к Гарри в ложбинку между ягодиц, пальцы властно и требовательно надавили — и Гарри застонал, выгибаясь и вжимаясь в Снейпа. Его член вскинулся вверх, изнывая от почти болезненного нетерпения, когда Снейп низким голодным голосом то ли пообещал, то ли пригрозил:

— Ты будешь моим.

— О-ох, Мерлин… — тяжело дыша, Гарри запустил пальцы во влажные волосы Снейпа и взглянул вниз. Увидеть свой собственный член таким твёрдым и напряженным, тесно прижатым к животу и к толстому, потемневшему от прилива крови члену Снейпа, с которым они дружно пульсировали, скользили и тёрлись друг о друга в то время, как Снейп методично двигал бёдрами… Мерлин!.. Это было большим, чем Гарри мог выдержать...

Снейп с рычанием пригвоздил Гарри к стене, продолжая проходиться по его горлу зубами и языком, и Гарри застонал, раздираемый ощущениями от сильных пальцев на его дырочке, тяжести прижавшегося к нему тела, резких толчков члена Снейпа, скользящего вдоль его собственного…

— О-ох, Мер… о-о-ох!.. — оргазм Гарри ознаменовался придушенным стоном. Гарри схватился за плечи Снейпа, вжимаясь в него как можно сильнее, и судорожно ахнул, когда его член забрызгал их обоих горячей жидкостью. Снейп так и не прекратил своих движений, продолжая массировать член Гарри своим членом и бёдрами, выжимая из него всё до последней капли. Наконец Гарри, по-прежнему тяжело дыша, обмяк и обессиленно навалился на Снейпа.

Гарри даже не догадывался, что Снейп удерживал большую часть его веса, пока тот не отодвинулся, предоставив Гарри рассчитывать лишь на собственные ноги, но продолжая прижиматься к нему бёдрами (к счастью, оба волшебника по-прежнему существенно опирались на стену). Гарри слышал лишь собственное прерывистое дыхание, ещё более прерывистые вздохи Снейпа, обдающие его шею жаром, и потрескивание огня в камине.

Гарри судорожно втянул воздух, но прежде чем он успел ляпнуть что-то глупое, Снейп снова схватил его за зад и, развернув их обоих, подтолкнул Гарри спиной в направлении дивана. Гарри с удивлённым оханьем шлёпнулся на диван, рассмеялся и полностью стащил свои пижамные штаны, болтавшиеся у него вокруг щиколоток. Снейп тут же накрыл его своим телом и снова поцеловал. Это были требовательные и совершенно ошеломляющие поцелуи: язык Снейпа снова властно захватывал рот Гарри, горячий и настойчивый, как и его эрекция, трущаяся Гарри о живот.

Снейп слегка приподнялся, переводя дыхание, и Гарри, занятый тем же самым, взглянул вниз, протиснув между их телами ладонь, чтобы обхватить член Снейпа. Чёрт. Он был большим. И твёрдым.

Снейп с шипением втянул в себя воздух и Гарри ухмыльнулся, уверенно огладив его член и гадая, каков тот на вкус… как это будет, когда он…

Снейп отодвинул его ладонь и хрипло, сквозь зубы, выдохнул:

— У тебя есть что-то?..

Сначала Гарри недоумённо моргнул, но потом сообразил, о чем идёт речь и зашарил по полу в поисках волшебной палочки, оставшейся у него в пижаме.

— Акцио Полирангуэро!

Гарри вытянул ладонь, но Снейп его опередил, ловко перехватив влетевшую в комнату бутылочку. С усмешкой вынув пробку, он погладил член и яички Гарри, сдвигая их вверх, чтобы не мешали. У Гарри по коже побежали мурашки от уверенной сосредоточенности, с которой Снейп перевернул бутылочку, позволяя прохладной жидкости капля за каплей падать на его разгорячённую кожу, скатываясь вниз и щекоча его вход, в то время как другая ладонь Снейпа продолжала мягко массировать его яички. Гарри откинул голову, сглатывая свою нервозность и полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Ощущению падающих масляных капель, ощущению...

— О-ох…

Ощущению пальцев Снейпа прямо там, поглаживающих, дразнящих, надавливающих...

Гарри распластался на диване, широко раздвинув ноги. Его зад и член пульсировали от возбуждения, а волшебная палочка выскользнула из пальцев и покатилась куда-то на пол.

— Тебе это нравится.

«Самодовольный мерзавец». Но вместо этого у Гарри вырвалось:

— О-ох… боже… это так… о-ох…

Ласковое поглаживание сменилось осторожным скольжением внутрь, и Гарри на секунду замер. Но Снейп продолжил свои мягкие настойчивые движения, и нахлынувшее удовольствие снова заставило Гарри расслабиться, даже когда он почувствовал, как пальцы Снейпа потихоньку проникают всё глубже и глубже. Туда и обратно, туда и обратно… А затем пальцы убрались совсем, и Снейп схватил его за бёдра, подтягивая поближе.

— Дыши, — хрипло скомандовал он, и скользнул в Гарри. Давление было странным, а боль — неожиданной, но всё это потерялось в удивительном звуке, вырвавшемся у Снейпа из горла: это был протяжный, изголодавшийся стон отчаянного желания и острого удовольствия, тут же прошивший Гарри насквозь. Тело Гарри тут же откликнулось на этот крик души, его член задрожал от возбуждения, наполняясь точно так же, как Снейп наполнял Гарри, двигаясь в нём, обнимая его, обдавая своим горячим дыханием его грудь. Гарри расслабился, подчиняясь этому ритму, и боль утихла, даже когда медленные движения Снейпа ускорились, становясь более сильными, глубокими, безжалостными. Глаза Снейпа были плотно зажмурены, но выражение его лица было открытым, непривычно обнажённым, и Гарри завороженно любовался им до тех пор, пока потребности его собственного тела не одержали верх, обрушившись на него оглушающими пульсирующими волнами. Гарри выгнулся, двигаясь навстречу Снейпу и накрыв ладонью свой член, и когда Снейп замер, а потом сделал последний глубокий и резкий толчок, его глухой стон восторга вырвал оргазм и у Гарри, всесокрушающий и неотвратимый.

  
* * *  
А утром Снейп исчез.

Гарри повернулся на другой бок: расслабленный, заспанный и чувствующий некоторое растяжение мышц там и здесь. Сперва он просто растерянно заморгал при виде пустой половины постели, не в силах вспомнить, как они добрались до кровати (и добрались ли вообще). Затем он осмотрелся вокруг: комната была так же пуста, как и другая половина постели.

Гарри выбрался из кровати — да уж, растяжение определённых мышц и частей его тела определённо было большим, чем «некоторое» — и проверил остальную часть дома, а затем набросил свой потрёпанный халат и вышел в сад, обойдя по периметру всю территорию своего участка, хотя было уже очевидно: Снейп ушёл.

Какое-то время Гарри просто стоял на своём заднем дворике, обняв себя за плечи и глядя на неподвижное, покрытое туманом и инеем озеро, хотя он знал, что Снейпа там не было. Он ушёл.

Первым намёком на то, что, возможно, Гарри слишком долго простоял снаружи, стала его попытка сделать вдох, вызвавшая ощутимую боль в лёгких, словно он не дышал и не двигался в течение целых часов. Гарри опустил свои затёкшие и окоченевшие от долгой неподвижности руки, и пошёл в дом.

На кухне он поставил на огонь чайник и уставился на него невидящим взглядом, вспоминая прошлую ночь и пытаясь сообразить, что же он такого сделал. Потом чайник разразился протестующим свистом.

Гарри заварил чай и пошёл с ним в гостиную. Одеяло, в которое он завернул Снейпа, скомканное, словно труп, лежало перед холодным очагом. Чай Гарри постепенно остывал, становясь точно таким же холодным, а Гарри просто сидел, беспомощно сложив руки на коленях и думая: «Что же я сделал не так?». Гарри в голову не приходило ничего конкретного, но это не слишком-то обнадёживало, учитывая его практически безупречное умение бесить Снейпа, даже совершенно не собираясь и не желая этого делать.

Гарри встал и поднял одеяло, свернув его в тугой ком и прижав к груди. Оно пахло дымом и озёрной водой. Гарри закрыл глаза, и этот запах стал запахом Снейпа, их общим запахом, запахом их тесно переплетённых тел…

Он заставил себя открыть глаза и бросил одеяло на диван, пустым взглядом оглядывая комнату в поисках чего-нибудь другого, чего угодно, на что можно было бы переключить свои мысли.

Его дом находился в довольно плачевном состоянии, захламленный книгами, свитками пергамента и всевозможной немытой посудой. Навещая Снейпа в Святого Мунго, Гарри игнорировал даже самую минимальную уборку.

Он снова поднял одеяло. Это сгодится. Это легко и целесообразно, и это поможет ему двигаться дальше, поможет ему занять себя… Жизнь ведь продолжалась, не так ли? И не важно, что произошло, не важно, кто тебя бросил и почему. Да, Снейп ушёл. Но жизнь продолжалась, и жизнь Гарри продолжалась тоже. В конце концов, это ведь был всего лишь Снейп, разве не так?

Гарри убирал, и мыл, и скоблил, и чистил, и вытирал пыль в течение долгих часов, словно теперь в него вселилась душа домового эльфа, а не Снейпа — он не раз об этом думал.

Он смутно понимал, что горюет (как бы глупо это ни казалось, учитывая, что речь шла о Снейпе) и что он должен просто позволить себе прочувствовать всё, что чувствует, и двигаться дальше (от этих мыслей Гарри показалось, будто теперь в него вселилась душа Гермионы — и сама идея вызвала у него улыбку). Однако, к сожалению, он не знал, как это осуществить: после тщательного самокопания Гарри казалось, что теперь он вообще перестал что-либо чувствовать.

Но ночью, когда Гарри приснилось, будто он спорит со Снейпом, он проснулся, заливаясь слезами, и долго сидел в темноте, горько смеясь и вытирая свои мокрые щёки.

«Так значит, ты всё-таки что-то чувствуешь?..»


	7. Глава 7

Три дня спустя Гарри проснулся немного более бодрым, чем обычно. Съев свой завтрак, он побрёл в садик; с таким чувством, словно это был брошенный питомец, который мог его укусить.

Через заборчик уже начали пробиваться сорняки, поэтому Гарри начал с них, находя некое тайное удовольствие в том, чтобы выдёргивать их с корнями. Это помогало выпустить пар, так что в течение следующих нескольких часов Гарри полностью посвятил себя бездумной прополке грядок, разрыхлению почвы и окучиванию своих растений.

Добравшись до тысячелистника, он сделал перерыв, вытирая перепачканной ладонью пот со лба и окидывая взглядом результаты своих сегодняшних трудов.

Гарри сажал растения в алфавитном порядке, хотя тогда он об этом даже не думал (правда, тогда он вообще почти ни о чём не думал). И сейчас, опустившись перед своим мини-огородом на колени, он с некоторым весельем подумал, что любой, увидевший его грядки, ошибочно счёл бы Гарри опытным садоводом и невыносимым педантом. Потому что, даже хотя все эти растения посадил Гарри, на самом деле это был садик Снейпа.

Нет, это звучало как-то неправильно. В конце концов, Снейп ведь никогда ничего здесь не делал. А вот Гарри заботился о своём садике и даже получал от этого некоторое удовольствие. Несмотря ни на что.

Пожалуй, в определённом смысле это был их общий садик, его и Снейпа.

Гарри покосился на лёгкие перистые стебли у себя в руках. Было самое время для чая, но он не… Это Снейп любил основательные чаепития. Гарри мог в них поучаствовать, а мог и легко обойтись без них. В последнее время он выбирал последнее — пить чай в одиночестве было слишком тоскливо. Возможно, ему стоит выбраться в Хогсмид или навестить Рона с Гермионой. Гарри не общался с ними уже больше недели и ему было бы полезно напомнить себе, что в жизни существовали и другие вещи, кроме ухода Снейпа.

Гарри покачал головой. И как только могло быть настолько важным то, что Снейп ушёл?

Трахнул Гарри и ушёл, не сказав ни единого слова.

Гарри невесело засмеялся и набрал две охапки тысячелистника, немного помяв их в ладонях, прежде чем бросить в корзинку на листья ведьминого орешника, осыпавшиеся с заброшенных кустов. Решено, сегодня же, или, может быть, завтра, он отправится к Рону с Гермионой.

Резкий пронзительный крик заставил Гарри пригнуться и выхватить палочку. Запрокинув голову, он всмотрелся в затянутое облаками небо: на землю пикировала тощая красно-серая птица и её длинные хвостовые перья трепетали на ветру.

Феникс неуклюже приземлился на забор. Скромно сложив крылья, он склонил голову набок, разглядывая Гарри, а затем разразился тихой мелодичной трелью.

Гарри выпрямился. И улыбнулся. Ему вдруг показалось, будто после недели кромешной тьмы выглянуло солнце.

Снейп появился с негромким хлопком. В отлично подогнанной мантии, вроде тех, которые он носил в Хогвартсе, и с ошеломлённым выражением лица, словно он не ожидал увидеть Гарри прямо перед собой.

— Здрасте.

У Снейпа заходили желваки, а его брови явно никак не могли определиться, нахмуриться ли им, или удивлённо вскинуться вверх.

— Я… если ты…

Гарри отряхнул ладони от земли, отчётливо уловив у Снейпа в голосе защитные нотки и понимая, что ему нужно не перестараться со своей реакцией.

— Если вы голодны, чай вот-вот будет готов, — и он направился к дому, бросив на Снейпа взгляд через плечо. Явно заколебавшись, Снейп сделал неуверенный шаг за ним. Затем ещё шаг, ещё два шага — и, наконец, явно поддавшись инерции, проследовал за Гарри в дом.

Пройдя к плите, Гарри взял безнадёжно пустой чайник и двинулся к раковине.

— Ещё полминуты.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Снейпа (вызывающий странно уютное напряжение) всё время, пока набирал воду и шёл обратно к плите.

Слова Снейпа вынудили его замереть.

— Ты не собирался пить чай.

Гарри поставил чайник на плиту. Затем зажёг огонь.

— Не собирался. Я… Обычно я обхожусь без чая.

Он смотрел на Снейпа, зная, что тот понял подтекст его слов, но не видя никакой ответной реакции. А потом Снейп подошёл к нему, в три стремительных шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, и обхватил его лицо ладонями. Черные глаза впились в него жадным взглядом, но не пытались что-то выпытать или прощупать, а просто наблюдали, впитывали. Гарри поневоле задумался, что именно сейчас выдавало выражение его лица, но с некоторым удивлением понял, что его это совершенно не волнует. Он не возражал, чтобы Снейп увидел его настолько… открытым.

А потом Снейп издал тихий звук, похожий на удивлённый возглас, и накрыл его губы своими, целуя Гарри так, словно тот только сделал пылкое признание в любви до гроба.

«Это просто чаепитие», — подумал Гарри, прежде чем схватить Снейпа за плечи и притянуть к себе, охотно впуская в рот его язык, плавясь от близости Снейпа и от его прикосновений…

От его прикосновений, несомненно более… нежных, чем раньше. Увлечённый немедленным откликом своего тела, Гарри не сразу сообразил, что Снейп был… бережен, и его губы двигались очень мягко, позволяя Гарри самому углубить поцелуй, давая ему распробовать вкус губ Снейпа, исследовать вкус его рта и языка. Приятно удивлённый и обрадованный, Гарри заскользил ладонями по спине Снейпа, вдоль узкого изгиба его поясницы, притягивая их тела ближе друг к другу и слыша в ответ довольное «М-м-м...»

Когда Гарри оторвался от губ Снейпа, чтобы попробовать на вкус нежную кожу его горла, Снейп глухо рыкнул: «К дракклам чай!» и подтолкнул Гарри к двери.

  
* * *  
На этот раз Гарри запомнил, как они добрались до кровати, хотя в этом не было ничего запоминающегося. По крайней мере, по сравнению с последующими событиями.

— Я хочу тебя раздеть, — сказал Гарри и тут же немного смутился, гадая, не является ли это небольшой извращённой фантазией, оставшейся у него со времени, когда он ухаживал за Снейпом в больнице. Уголки губ Снейпа приподнялись вверх (что для Снейпа соответствовало широкой улыбке) и он послушно опустил руки в явном приглашении.

Пока Гарри расстёгивал пуговицы, его пальцы слегка дрожали. Всей кожей чувствуя веселье Снейпа в виде еле сдерживаемых смешков, он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я никогда не говорил, что у меня это хорошо получается, — пробормотал Гарри куда-то Снейпу в шею, увлечённо её облизывая и покусывая, в то время как его пальцы продолжали продвигаться вниз.

Наконец Гарри удалось расстегнуть верхнюю мантию Снейпа и легкую нижнюю рубашку под ней, так что он смог пробраться внутрь и огладить ладонями бледную кожу, усеянную редкими волосками, а потом попробовать на вкус тёмные соски, незамедлительно отвердевшие под его зубами и языком.

Снейп с тихим свистом втянул воздух — легко, почти незаметно — и этот звук послал волну жара прямо к члену Гарри. Освободив Снейпа от мантии и рубашки, Гарри запустил руки в его свободные брюки, стаскивая их вниз и опускаясь на колени.

«Вот это — другое дело, это уже полноценно оханье», — удовлетворённо подумал Гарри, наблюдая, как член Снейпа дёрнулся и поднялся прямо у него на глазах. Гарри улыбнулся — и член Снейпа снова дёрнулся, когда он облизнул губы. По-прежнему улыбаясь, Гарри подождал, пока эрекция Снейпа не оказалась нацеленной чётко на него, а ладони Снейпа не сжались в кулаки от напряжения. А потом Гарри открыл рот и заглотил член Снейпа так глубоко, как только смог, думая о том, какие действия нравилось ему самому, как он обожал, когда ему делали минет, и как сильно ему хотелось, чтобы Снейп снова издал тот жадный требовательный звук...

С ещё одним судорожным вздохом Снейп запустил в его волосы пальцы, но не стал за них тянуть или подталкивать голову Гарри вперёд; его ладони просто лежали у Гарри на голове, пока Гарри привыкал к ощущению члена Снейпа у себя во рту: к его шелковисто-твёрдой поверхности, к длине, которую он уже успел изучить языком. А затем Гарри принялся сильно и настойчиво сосать — и бёдра Снейпа непроизвольно толкнулись вперёд, словно Снейп не мог удержать их неподвижными.

Гарри чуть отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на Снейпа и обнаружил, что тот пристально за ним наблюдает с удивительно открытым и незащищённым выражением лица. Осознание, что этому причиной никто иной, как он, вызвало у Гарри приступ искреннего восторга.

— Никогда раньше этого не делал, — заявил Гарри и нахально лизнул член Снейпа по всей длине. — Мне нравится.

— Вот как? — опустив ладонь на тыльную сторону шею Гарри, Снейп потянул его на себя. Гарри не стал возражать, открыв рот так широко, как только смог, и вскоре почувствовав, как член Снейпа упёрся в заднюю стенку его горла. Рвотный рефлекс заставил его податься назад, и он на секунду выпустил член изо рта, пробормотав: «Извини». В ответ Снейп лишь покачал головой и настойчиво потащил Гарри наверх, к себе, снова запечатывая его рот поцелуем. Точнее, серией поцелуев: медленными, влажными, совершенно потрясающими поцелуями, которые тут же заставили Гарри забыть о своём смущении.

Когда они остановились перевести дыхание, Снейп окинул Гарри очень красноречивым взглядом, и без слов дающим понять, что на Гарри слишком много одежды.

Пока Гарри торопливо сбрасывал обувь, Снейп забрался на кровать, наблюдая за ним и неторопливо поглаживая свою эрекцию.

Гарри немного неуклюже — из-за спешки — разделся, призвал зелье-лубрикант и отложил свою палочку в сторону. Затем залез в кровать и завороженно уставился на Северуса: вальяжно растянувшегося на постели, бледного и возбуждённого, небрежно обхватившего ладонью свой член.

— Ты на меня глазеешь, — хрипло мурлыкнул Снейп.

Гарри улыбнулся, откупорив бутылочку с лубрикантом и вылив немного масла себе на ладонь. Закупорить флакон одной рукой оказалось непросто, поэтому Гарри пережил несколько неловких мгновений, пока Снейп, ухмыльнувшись, не взял у него флакон, поставив его на тумбочку возле кровати. После чего снова растянулся на спине, явно предоставляя Гарри «вести» их сегодняшнее взаимодействие. Гарри смазал маслом обе ладони и обхватил ими его член, поглаживая и наслаждаясь ускорившимся прерывистым дыханием Снейпа и волной дрожи, пробежавшей по его животу; наслаждаясь этими маленькими сдерживаемыми проявлениями его удовольствия.

Немного нервничающий, но полный решимости, Гарри устроился у Снейпа между бёдер, наблюдая, как у того на лице промелькнуло (но быстро исчезло) удивление, когда Гарри обхватил его член покрепче… а затем заколебался, не будучи уверенным, что ему делать дальше.

Снейп накрыл его ладонь своей, останавливая, и Гарри послушно убрал руку, взглянув на Снейпа, чтобы обнаружить, что тот нахмурился.

— Ты никогда?..

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Но я… Мне понравилось. И я хочу, чтобы ты...

Снейп притянул Гарри за бёдра и медленно, неторопливо толкнулся вверх. Его член скользнул к Гарри под яички, а затем потёрся о его дырочку: влажный, дразнящий, искушающий…

— О-о… да-а, — Гарри гулко сглотнул. — Хочу тебя у себя внутри.

Чёрные глаза закрылись, а затем распахнулись снова, и Снейп потянул Гарри на себя. Гарри послушно подчинился: поначалу немного недоумевая, потому что Снейп продолжал тянуть его вверх, а затем вспыхнув от жаркой волны возбуждения, когда Снейп сел и накрыл его член своим ртом.

— О-о-о…

В движениях Снейпа не было и следа неуклюжести или неопытности. Уверенно прижавшись языком к основанию члена Гарри, Снейп умело заглотил его на всю длину (невообразимо жаркий, и глубокий, и сильный), в то же самое время крепко схватив Гарри за ягодицы. Вцепившись в изголовье кровати, чтобы удержать равновесие, Гарри толкнулся в этот потрясающий рот, тяжело дыша и зная, что находится постыдно близко к тому, чтобы кончить. А потом вдруг Снейп отодвинулся, с влажным чмоканьем выпустив член изо рта, и вернул Гарри в прежнее положение. Гарри едва ли успел осознать, что ему больше не делают великолепнейший минет, как Снейп схватил его за бёдра и медленно, скользко, проник внутрь. Гарри выгнулся (точно так же, как и в первый раз застигнутый врасплох непривычным ощущением, неспособный ни двигаться, ни дышать, пока его мышцы наконец не расслабились вокруг члена Снейпа), и со вздохом опёрся на размеренно двигающиеся под ним бёдра. Лёгкое скольжение туда и обратно наполняло жаром всё тело Гарри, заставив его член налиться до болезненной твёрдости, и Гарри бессильно опустился Снейпу на грудь, потому что вся кровь в его венах, все его нервные окончания, кажется, сконцентрировались в анусе и члене. Снейп, теперь дышавший резко и прерывисто, обхватил его член ладонью, и Гарри только что не заскулил от ощущения неожиданной тесноты.

Запрокинув голову, Снейп быстро и сильно вонзался в Гарри, в точно таком же рваном ритме лаская его член. И Гарри, содрогаясь, взорвался оргазмом, затуманенным взглядом наблюдая, как его сперма тугими брызгами выстрелила Снейпу в ладонь и на грудь. Застыв, Снейп дёрнулся и выгнулся вверх, его лицо исказилось от напряжения, а рот распахнулся в беззвучном крике — и, наконец, судорожно вцепившись в Гарри, он кончил, издав низкий горловой стон.

Гарри устало обмяк и Снейп притянул его ещё ближе к себе, на удивление крепко обнимая, пока их тела сотрясала остаточная дрожь, после чего оба устало затихли и замерли.

  
* * *  
Через некоторое время (и с немалыми усилиями) Гарри сел на кровати и покосился на Снейпа с его бледной кожей, угловатым лицом, тёмными волосками на груди и чёрными нечитаемыми глазами. И поневоле задумался: если этот мужчина, чью душу Гарри носил в себе, которым он на какое-то время становился сам, по-прежнему оставался для него такой загадкой, способен ли вообще один человек по-настоящему узнать другого.

— Что? — спросил Снейп.

— Куда ты уходил? — моргнул Гарри, коснувшись его плеча. — Если не хочешь, не отвечай...

— В самом деле?

Гарри скорчил рожицу.

— Ну… Ты ничего не сказал. И ушёл сразу после того, как мы… ну-у, сам знаешь. Меня это немного обеспокоило, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Вообще-то, больше, чем «немного». Я переживал. Думал, что я сделал что-то не так.

— К тебе это не имело никакого отношения, — ответил Снейп.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Ну, спасибо.

— У меня оставались… некоторые незаконченные дела. И я хотел с ними разобраться. Хотел наконец освободиться от…

— Всего? — предположил Гарри.

— В том, что касается моих прошлых долгов и обязательств, да.

— А как ты смог аппарировать без волшебной палочки?

Снейп пожал плечами. В лежачем положении и без одежды, подумал Гарри, это выглядело на удивление сексуально.

— При помощи Фоукса, полагаю. Феникс меня… выбрал, — черты лица Снейпа странно дёрнулись. Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что Снейп пытается сдержать улыбку.

— Но почему ты ушёл, ничего мне не сказав? Ну, в смысле, «Пока», или «Увидимся позже», или что-то в этом роде?

В очередной вспышке озарения Гарри вдруг понял, что знает ответ на свой вопрос. Снейп не собирался к нему возвращаться. Вполне вероятно, что, наоборот, твёрдо решил этого не делать.

И тем не менее, вернулся.

Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке, и Снейп с подозрением прищурился, по-видимому, догадавшись, что Гарри его раскусил.

— Ну так что, теперь я могу звать тебя «Северус»?

Снейп опустил затылок на сцепленные ладони и прикрыл глаза.

— Я никогда и не говорил, что ты не можешь так меня называть.

  
* * *  
Услышав тихий скрип калитки, Гарри бросил в свою корзинку пучок наперстянки и поднял голову. А затем, по-прежнему стоя на одном колене, принялся ждать, пока по его телу прокатится воодушевляющая волна неприязни.

Но этого не произошло. Они с Малфоем просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Драко стал выше и ещё тоньше. Одетый в однотонную серую мантию, сейчас он очень напоминал своего отца. Или, по крайней мере, несколько более тощую и менее элегантную его версию.

Так и не дождавшись вспышки гнева, которая побудила бы его на какие-то действия, Гарри просто отряхнул ладони от земли и встал.

— Малфой.

— Поттер.

Голос Драко тоже изменился, сделавшись более взрослым. Более низким и хриплым, что, точно так же, как и лицо Драко, выдавало груз непростого пережитого опыта.

Мысленно забраковав вопросы «Чем могу тебе помочь?» и (с трудом) «Чего тебе надо?», Гарри остановился на нейтральном:

— Что тебя сюда привело?

— Я… — Драко заморгал. Гарри подумал, что самоуверенная властность никогда не давалась ему так же легко, как его родителям.

— Я так понимаю, что профессор Снейп… что он здесь.

— Так и есть.

— Но почему?

Гарри снова отряхнул ладони.

— Если ты хочешь с ним поговорить, я его позову.

«И пускай он тебе объяснит, почему. Если, конечно, сам знает. Мерлин свидетель, я, например, не знаю».

Но входная дверь коттеджа открылась, когда рука Гарри уже находилась в нескольких дюймах от дверной ручки, так что Гарри просто отошёл в сторону, пропуская Снейпа вперёд.

— Профессор, — уважительно поздоровался Драко, и Гарри вспомнил, как он сам стонал имя Северуса вчера ночью. Отчаянно, интимно. За тысячу миль от высокопарного обращения Драко.

— Мистер Малфой, — точно таким же светским тоном ответил Снейп. — Вы хорошо выглядите.

— Рад вас видеть, сэр. Хотя и удивлён обнаружить вас именно здесь.

— Уверен, вы не более удивлены, чем я сам, — ровно ответил Снейп.

— Я пришёл, чтобы вручить вам приглашение семьи Малфой, — сказал Драко и его голос вдруг зазвучал очень официально и в то же время подавленно. — Род Малфоев приглашает вас в наш дом. У меня… у всех нас… перед вами Долг Жизни, и мы будем счастливы, если вы примете наше приглашение стать почётным гостем в Малфой-мэноре на протяжение сколь угодно долгого времени.

Гарри со стуком захлопнул свою внезапно отвисшую челюсть и перевёл взгляд на Снейпа.

Снейп стоял очень неподвижно, обхватив руками свой худой торс. Ветер трепал его свободную рубашку и бросал ему в лицо пряди чёрных волос, закрывая обзор. Снейп выглядел… потерянным, подумал Гарри. Словно ему только что не предоставили выбор, а отобрали уже имеющийся.

Драко ждал, удивлённо вскинув брови и явно недоумевая насчёт колебания Снейпа.

— Я… ценю любезное предложение вашей семьи, — наконец ответил Снейп. Несмотря на своё замешательство, он определённо чувствовал себя со всеми этими формальностями намного увереннее, чем Драко. — И для меня было бы честью его принять, но сперва я должен всё обдумать.

— Ну, вы же не можете и дальше здесь оставаться, — поморщился Драко. Вежливая официальность сползала с него вместе с изначальной неуверенностью.

— Это ещё почему? — встрял Гарри, и кислая гримаса Драко переадресовалась к нему.

— С тобой? — переспросил Драко, словно озвучивая нечто совершенно немыслимое. Серые глаза смерили его домик внимательным и явно не впечатлённым взглядом. — В этой… лачуге?

Гарри сцепил зубы и так сильно сжал в руке садовые кусачки, что у него заболели пальцы. И как только оскорблениям Малфоя удавалось уничтожить, стереть то замечательное ощущение домашнего уюта, которым Гарри наслаждался все последние недели?

Малфой тем временем обратился к Снейпу:

— Я понимаю, ваши жизненные обстоятельства были весьма непростыми и вам показалось, что вам некуда податься. И я, и мои родители… мы понимаем, в каком положении вы оказались, и нам очень жаль, что вы сочли, будто у вас больше не осталось друзей. Мы… мы вас подвели. И мы это признаём, — он нервно сцепил пальцы, выглядя искренне и очень неловко. Даже на взгляд Гарри, которому совершенно не хотелось видеть в Драко что-то хорошее. И эти слова «Мы вас подвели», то, как тяжело они отразились у Драко в голосе и на лице, вдруг заставили Гарри задуматься, уж не Малфои ли бросили беспомощного, лишённого души Снейпа на весьма сомнительное попечение того маггловского госпиталя все эти месяцы назад?

Драко немного расправил плечи:

— Но у вас есть друзья, сэр. И мы бы хотели, чтобы вы поселились у нас.

Выражение лица Снейпа еле заметно изменилось: его черты чуть-чуть смягчились, а во взгляде промелькнула чуть ли не тоска, как будто его тронули слова Драко. И это вызвало у Гарри вспышку паники, больно кольнувшую где-то в груди.

— Нет.

И Снейп, и Малфой резко повернули головы к Гарри, словно вообще забыв о его присутствии.

— Он с тобой не пойдет, — уверенно заявил Гарри, отчётливо слыша — и игнорируя — предупреждающие окрики своего здравого смысла. — Он останется здесь.

Брови Снейпа удивлённо вскинулись вверх, в то время как брови Драко двинулись в строго обратном направлении.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я интересовался твоим мнением, Поттер, и не припоминаю, чтобы я слышал, как им интересовался профессор Снейп. Больше того, я не думаю, что тебя вообще хоть сколько-нибудь касается, где профессор будет жить или с кем.

Гарри на него даже не смотрел, он смотрел только на Снейпа.

— Он не хочет с вами жить, — медленно сказал Гарри, зная, что каждое слово — риск и вызов как для Снейпа, так и для него самого. — Он хочет остаться здесь. Я хочу, чтобы он остался здесь. Он остаётся.

Снейп пристально смотрел на него в ответ. Выражение его лица было строгим, а глаза — нечитаемыми.

— С тобой? — Драко презрительно фыркнул. — Зачем ему это, Мерлина ради?

Не отрывая взгляда от Гарри, Снейп обманчиво тихо спросил:

— Ты что, заявляешь на меня права?

Его тон буквально кричал об опасности и Гарри не знал, какой ответ обрушит эту опасность на его голову. Но он знал, какой ответ был правдивым.

— Ага. Если нужно, заявляю, — ответил Гарри, в точности копируя тон и взгляд Снейпа.

Гарри понятия не имел, что это значило с точки зрения формальностей — если, конечно, это что-то значило — и не ввязывался ли он в какие-то сложные хитросплетения магических традиций. Он знал лишь, что это звучало серьёзно. Страшно. Правильно.

— Я заявляю на тебя свои права.

По-прежнему не отводя глаз от Гарри, Снейп, уже громче, сказал:

— Благодарю за ваше любезное предложение, мистер Малфой, — моргнув, он повернулся к Драко. — Но, как вы сами можете видеть, — Снейп кивнул головой в сторону Гарри, — я вынужден его отклонить.

Драко, разинув рот, переводил неверящий взгляд со Снейпа на Гарри и обратно.

— Было здорово снова тебя увидеть, Малфой, — громко заметил Гарри. — Ну, до новых встреч, — и он растянул губы в (как он предполагал и надеялся) довольно противной улыбке.

Драко закрыл рот и, обиженно надувшись, дизаппарировал.

Забрав с собой и некоторую часть уверенности Гарри. Он осторожно покосился на Снейпа, наблюдавшего за ним со странно отстранённым любопытством.

— Э-э… Я только что испортил все твои планы?

— Мои планы?

— Лично мне кажется, что проживание с Малфоями быстро привело бы тебя обратно к озеру, но…

Снейп издал короткий смешок.

— Ещё раз повторю, я не пытался тогда утопиться. Но, тем не менее, я с тобой согласен.

— Так значит, ты не хотел отсюда уходить, — Гарри просиял. — Это хорошо. В смысле, я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался.

— Да, я уже догадался, — ответил Снейп. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что это значит, не так ли?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Это значит, что ты остаёшься, — и потом, вдруг охваченный запоздалым сомнением: — Так ведь? В смысле, это же значит, что ты остаёшься, да?

Снейп тоже покачал головой и зловеще заметил:

— Это значит нечто намного, намного большее.

— Ну? Так просвети же меня?

Замечательно. Итак, он снова по незнанию вляпался в какую-то загадочную традицию волшебного мира.

— Для начала, это значит постройку намного более просторного и современного помещения для варки зелий.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Твоя кухня совершенно не подходит для моих нужд, — уголок рта Снейпа дёрнулся вверх.

— Твоих…

— И твоя библиотека — хотя, по правде говоря, это слово к ней едва ли применимо — катастрофически скудна для того, чтобы удовлетворить мои потребности.

— Моя...

— К сожалению, я также буду вынужден попросить тебя о ссуде небольшой суммы денег, которая позволила бы мне начать свой собственный бизнес, поскольку я не намерен проедать имущество Поттеров дольше, чем это абсолютно необходимо.

Гарри всё-таки удалось закрыть рот, несмотря на своё запинание и на подступающий смех.

— Разумеется, я всё тебе верну при первой же возможности, — продолжал Снейп, — включая разумные проценты, о которых мы совместно…

— Но я же заявил на тебя права, — перебил его Гарри, наконец-то сообразивший, что происходит. — Если ты принадлежишь мне, разве это не значит, что ты должен быть кем-то, вроде домового эльфа? Разве не я должен буду говорить тебе, что делать, а не наоборот?

Снейп закатил глаза и Гарри внутренне подобрался, борясь с улыбкой.

— И вообще, какие именно в волшебном мире правила о заявлении на кого-то прав? Существуют какие-то специальные ритуалы или нам нужно будет что-нибудь подписать?

Снейп фыркнул.

— В волшебном мире нет никаких традиций, связанных с, как ты выразился, «заявлением на кого-то прав».

— Так значит, мои слова о том, что я заявил на тебя права, на самом деле ничего не значат?

Снейп ничего не ответил и — что было очень красноречиво — явно избегал смотреть Гарри в глаза.

— Мне кажется, они что-то значат, — мягко сказал Гарри.

Снейп настороженно на него посмотрел.

— И что же они, по-твоему, значат?

Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Думаю, мы это выясним.

И Снейп почти что улыбнулся в ответ:

— Полагаю, что так.

~Fin~


End file.
